Born Again
by hypoclam
Summary: A poor Vampire, captive for over 100 years finally escapes and swears to get revenge on the mysterious Vampire from her faint memories that had turned her. all she has to go on is what he looked like 137 years ago, what she finds is unexpected!
1. Escape

**My first fanfic. Woohoo! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid... D:**

* * *

I ran, panting down the dark streets, frantically trying to find a way to get to the main street, getting glimpses of light from lanterns hung outside doors and from windows to taverns and bars. I always knew it was dangerous to make short-cuts through alleys. I guess I had it coming.

A wolf howled in the distance.

I tripped over the frills at the bottom of my dress, they ripped off.

"Blast." I whispered, If only it weren't considered improper for women to wear pants. I bet none of the men in court have tried running in a tight corset and a long dress complete with petticoats.

I scrambled up, the sound of claws on stone growing closer. I ducked into a smaller alley, running on fumes, and the memory of canine fangs on a human figure covered in hair. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me through a door. It was like a bad scary story.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." a Male voice whispered.

"And why should I believe you!" I hissed, struggling madly. He seemed to have no problem holding me still.

He turned me and stared at me with dim red eyes. "Believe what you want, but they can smell fear, and if you hide here you will be safe, your scent will be hidden." I stared at him, his eyes seemed friendly enough

I sighed "Well, I guess you are nicer than those crazy men. Even though you don't seem to know what is proper." I said, glaring at him.

He chuckled, glancing at me he grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the building. I followed, staring at his long golden blonde hair, it was tied with a ribbon in a ponytail on the back of his head.

He led me into a dark room. "You trust too easily" he laughed and grabbed my arm, and lifted it to his mouth. He bit me. I gasped and blacked out.

I gasped and blacked out.

Or rather, I woke up.

I gasped suddenly waking from my nightmare. I stared into the darkness that surrounded me. I have had that dream countless times. It was all I could remember of the outside world. It wasn't exactly a good memory, but I still clung to it. Besides, sometimes it was all I had to think about. There wasn't really anything else to think about here. I mean, my world consisted of my cell, and the hallways us servants used because we were considered to lowly to use the same hallways as our 'masters' my cell consisted of four stone walls, only a few feet apart, I couldn't even see them most of the time. The servant's hallways were basically stone tunnels barely wide enough for two servants to pass each other.

I stare at the other side of my cell a lot, even though I can't see it.

Sometimes it seemed there were no walls there. Nothing to stop me from just walking on forever and ever, and never stopping, I guess it would be better than my life now.

Whenever I got like that all I had to do was extend my hand, and then I could feel the cold stone wall, only an arms reach away from me at all times. Sometimes I would just sit there, staring at the darkness.

I have spent hours, days, years, staring into the dark like this.

I don't have much to think about. What I do think about I think about in great depth, a good example of this was my escape plan, I have thought of that in VERY much detail.

Sometimes I would try to remember what it was like to be outside when the sun shone. To see the clear blue sky.

Was it blue? I forget...I don't really remember much of being free.

But I've learned things since I've been imprisoned. Like to not trust so easily, actually to not trust at all. Trust and companions are human nature. Humans are social creatures. I am not.

* * *

Click.

I stare blankly and weakly into nothingness. I go limp.

Click.

A little slot opened on the floor, light poured in through it. A bowl of thick red liquid was shoved through the hole. My dinner.

I stared weakly at the bowl until the slot closed again.

I quietly reached over and picked up the bowl. I stuck my fingers in and fished around, there was no pill today, sometimes they gave me a sleeping pill or something. I never ate it.

Indistinct mumbles came from the other side of the thick wall.

I drank up. Then I went limp. I waited a while.

Click, Click.

The door to my cell opened.

"She's asleep." a man laughed, "I guess she needed a nap after she ate such a large meal." Him and two others snickered. They grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the cell. Two of them went too pick up my arms and legs.

"Boo" I whispered to, staring at them with my blood red eyes.

I jumped up and shoved two in the cell and slammed the door shut on them. The other one pounced at me and I jumped to the side. He slammed his head against the close walls. I chuckled and stomped on him with all my might. He started coughing.

I stopped to finger the nameplate on the door. Rin-02, that's what I think it said, I occasionally heard one of them say Rin around me but mainly they just said 'hey you'. I'm pretty sure it wasn't my real name, but I didn't remember what that was. I know 02 was my number though. Apparently I was brought in right after the original 02 died. Or was killed, or did suicide, they never did tell me. After a while I stopped asking, I didn't want to know.

Dashing down the hallway I didn't even look back to the man dying in front of my cell, coughing up blood.

* * *

Running down the empty halls I scoffed at their carelessness. If you take care and watch, you will notice that when you take certain routes there are no guards. It's like they loosened up on security because they didn't expect the element of surprise to be enough for one servant to be able to defeat three men. Probably because most of us servants were girls.

Wait. I'm not sure they qualify as men. More like monsters. I mean, I still physically qualify as a girl and all... but they were monsters. No human left in them.

I ducked into the dark tunnel, luckily no other servants were there, they would have held me back, told me there was no way I could get out, but I had been in here longer than them, I have observed the loopholes.

The familiar darkness swallowed me yet again as I crawled army-style, the passage getting smaller and smaller, just larger than me, it meant only the smallest could follow me.

Suddenly the tunnel widened, I dove forward.

Water rushed over me and I sighed. It felt like I had never felt this kind of coolness. For years I had never been cool, only cold, the kind of cold that reached into your bones and hurt when you warmed up again.

I paddled silently, grabbing rocks on the way to leave my scent. Breathing rarely, mainly when I surfaced to listen, I heard faint splashes, and yells of surprise, I guess they found the underground river.

I felt the pull of the water. Like me it was eager to be free, to feel sunlight, which if I remember correctly, feels good. Together the water and I rushed forward, until I came to a slight indent in the side of the cave. I dove down, it was deep. I surfaced and took a deep breath, then submerged again and sat at the bottom and waited.

Dogs rely mainly on their sense of smell, unlike light, smell doesn't travel through water. Besides, you don't take a creature of the night and imprison it in the dark, it helps develop their senses, except sight.

* * *

I could feel the vibrations and I could taste them on the water. They were wet tired, and scared. Years of being served weakened you.

None of them noticed the deep spot.

The group was stretched out, stragglers were panting and falling behind the main group. I felt like a hunter stalking my prey, Ahh it was nice to be at the top of the food chain. One of the stragglers ventured too close to me, I silently pulled them under the water and covered their mouth before they could scream. None of his colleagues noticed, it was too dark, and they assumed he had just tripped or stumbled.

"Shhh I'm not going to hurt you. " I said baring my teeth.

Cloaking my scent with the red stained water I ran at the main group.

"She was hiding under the water! She jumped me and I'm injured!" A panicked manly voice boomed through the cave.

They all jumped up and ran back, looking for me.

"I'm going to go see where this tunnel leads." I said, my voice booming.

"You do that, you are of no use injured" yelled one of the group, running back into the cave, running away from what they thought they were running at. I started running, following the cave.

* * *

Rin. I rolled it over on my tongue several times. It sounded nice, and since I didn't know what my real name was I would go by that name. Rin. It sounded nice.

* * *

Stopping to catch my breath at the cave entrance I heard yells of surprise. One of them had probably found the body I had stashed in the same corner that I had hidden in. I laughed.

I stared into the starry sky, it was night, looks like I would have to wait another couple of hours to feel sun on my skin. Smirking I dove into the... Lake? Ocean? Sea? The large body of water, I couldn't tell if I was salt water or not. I had forgotten what salt water was like

* * *

**GACK! It's so cheesy D:... Wow... It has changed so much... In the rough draft she was so pissed off, emo and cocky... Now she's a little less pissed off and emo. Can anyone guess who the random mystery dude was at the beginning of the story :3 OOOOOooooooOOOOOOO O3O  
Please tell me what you like and didn't like about this. :D your feedback is important to me.**

**Also I promise there will be Len in the next chapter. :)**


	2. The City

**BWAHAHAH! It took me forever to figure out how to start this chapter then I pretty much wrote it in one day. BUUUTTT EDITING! _ Editing takes forever for me... Which is why I have /u/2468240/ help me out, she rocks. :3, she writes amazing stories too!**

Lying on the shore I stared up at the cloudless, star filled sky. I smiled and sat up.

'I might have pursuers. I have to keep moving.' Standing up I scrutinized the clothes I was wearing. I couldn't just walk into any town or village wearing these clothes. They were rags after all.

As far as I could tell, I was in the middle of nowhere, but if I found a road I could follow it to a village. I stared at the thick underbrush, that's a pretty big if.

"Oh well." I sighed. I kind of hoped I was being followed. It could be fun. I smiled wider.

My ear twitched. I think I heard a sound, crunching to be exact. I dashed off in that direction. The forest gave way to a strip of flat ground, I stumbled onto it.

"What the..." Someone cried out, I turned around briskly, and stared at the group of men standing there, they all had thick baggy clothing with lots of pockets and large packs. The one at the front of the group looked a little different. He had little stars on his shoulder. They all looked like... Military? Great, just what I needed.

"I, I need to find the nearest town." I said, trying to sound commanding.

"Like hell." The one in front stepped forward and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing trespassing on private property?" He growled.

"What?" I said, my voice loosing power "I, I uh... umm..." I couldn't tell them there was a large pack of werewolves living on their precious private property. God, forever-something years of living as a slave underground really makes you loose you're lying skills...

"How long have you been here, how did you get in, why are you here?" The man bellowed.

"I don't think you'd believe me." I laughed. Everyone stared at me. I looked away and squinted some. Hoping they wouldn't notice the red eyes.

"Answer me!" The man grabbed my other arm and stared at my face.

"What if I don't like your attitude? Why don't you try being polite?" I stared at him.

"Your, your eyes!" He whispered, shocked.

I shut my eyes, "Hey, its not nice to single someone out because they're different.." I smiled at him.

"Open your eyes!" yelled the man grasping my arms tighter. I kept my eyes shut. The man let go with one hand and started walking down the path.

"You and I are going to have a little talk.' He growled. I smelled no werewolf on him.

"What if I don't want to?" I smiled at him.

"Well then I guess you are just going to have to do something you don't want too then princess."

"Awwww, But that's no fun."

I ducked under the arm that was holding me and flipped him over my shoulder. He lay flat on his face. Keeping my eyes shut I stood there, no one moved, but they all smelled like fear. I could hear the man roll onto his back. I opened my eyes. All the men were staring at me. I stared back their uneasiness grew.

I guess I have no need to play it safe, I was stronger then them, I grinned, they relied on sight. Just like the mongrels I had escaped from, they relied on a single sense. I took a step forward, flashing my fangs.

One of the men darted forward, picked me up piggy-back style and lunged into the trees.

"What are you doing?" I called out. We were crashing through the trees. I struggled. He didn't even falter a step.

He smelled of cigarettes.

Finally he slowed down, and eventually stopped. He placed me on the ground and turned around to a tree.

I just kind of sat there in shock, staring up at his silver hair tied in a ponytail.

"I guess we started off badly, Hi, I'm Dell." He extended his hand. I just stared up into his muddy brown eyes. They seemed kind of off.

"Let me take these bloody contacts out." He grumbled. He stuck his finger onto one eye pulling a strange, oval shaped object out. Then did so for the other eye. It was kind of gross.

"What?" I questioned.

He held up the oval shaped objects. "Colored contacts." he laughed.

"Am I expected to know what the hell those are?" I laughed at him.

"What have you been living under a rock your whole life?" he scrutinized me carefully.

I stared back at him. "Why do you want to know? Why did you run off with me like that? All I know about you is that I can't trust you."

"Oh come on, you can trust me, besides you know my name." He smiled

"How do I know that's your real name, and no, I can't trust you."

He stared at me. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, then have fun getting out of here."

"Okay" I smiled and stood up, I started walking in the direction we had come. He huffed.

"It's faster this way." He started walking to the left of me. I followed him, why not? I thought. I was already screwed over being on military property.

The sun peeked over the horizon and Dell (if that was his real name.) ducked into the shadows.

I stayed in the sun, He looked at me weird. I felt a tingling sensation on my exposed skin.

Dell gave me another weird look. "You're a Vampire, right?"

"Yeah" I glared at him. My skin was starting to sting.

"You know the sun burns your skin right?"

"Ouch!" I yelled, my skin was viciously stinging.

He chuckled. "What else don't you know about Vampires?"

"Garlic repels me and a stake to the heart kills me then?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me yet another weird look. "Garlic, no, but the stake yes, but that would kill a human too, we have beating hearts and everything." I stared at him.

"That goes against everything I believe about Vampires."

He laughed. "Humans got the garlic thing from flesh eaters, they can only digest meats and human flesh tastes best, any food that's not meat with a strong scent repels them really. The Stake to the heart... It kinda kills anything, I mean; anything would bleed to death from that."

"So then... If I stand in the sun, it would kill me?"

"After a while, yes, but it starts off burning small, it gets worse and worse, if you stand in it for too long it would kill you. We have sensitive skin. Also you get a killer headache."

"Good to know." I felt he was telling me the truth, why would he lie about this?

"Wait." Dell looked at me. "How long have you been a Vampire? How do you not know this stuff already?" I looked away and kept silent, he could talk all he wanted about himself, but I wouldn't give him a chance to try to get a reward by bringing me back to the werewolves. He sighed and muttered something about me.Crashing through the bushes, we soon approached a fence. I went to grab it. Dell seized my hand and pulled it away from the fence before I could even touch it.

* * *

"It's electric. If you touch it you will be shocked."

I stared at him. "Electric? How can a fence be electric?"

**Dell pov**

She gave me a blank stare. "Umm... Well, it's metal, when you run electricity through it... If you touch it you will be hurt."

She stared at me, then lunged up and jumped on the fence. She yelped and fell off.

"What did you do that for!" I caught her. I could smell burnt flesh, I winced.

"I thought you were lying." she blushed and scowled at me. I sighed.

"C'mon, get up."

"I, I can't."

"What?"

"I just can't, you leave. I can get out by myself."

The shock must have jolted her nerves pretty badly. She wouldn't be able to walk for a while. I stared at her, and then I picked her up on my shoulders and started to scale a tree.

"Put me DOWN! Friggin albino..."

"Oh, so you don't know what contacts or an electric fence is but you do know what an albino is?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what the hell contacts are? Retard!"

"ITS COMMON KNOWLEGE!"

"NOT IN 1864!"

"What?" I climbed out onto a branch that extended out over the fence and jumped down. She gave me a dirty look. I put her on the ground.

"1864? Umm, its 2010... That's 136 years..."

"WHAT?"

"What was 1864...? The Civil War was going on then..." I was trying to remember anything I knew about that time...I should have paid more attention in history class..."Umm... No more slaves, women can vote now"

"No more Slaves? pfft" she laughed. I stared at her quizzically. She jumped up and darted into the woods. "Shit" I whispered and ran after her.

She ran out of breath easily, I tackled her.

"I thought you couldn't move?"

"I lied"

"Lying is bad you know."

"Shut up"

"What is your problem?" she stared blankly at me. "Let me guess, you can't trust me?" She glared at me. I blew my hair out of my face.

"Come on, we have to get you some decent clothes. On the way you can tell me your story, and your name." I stared at the rags she was wearing then grabbed her hand and ran for the nearest city.

"Umm... My name is Rin. That's all I'm going to tell you."

I laughed and put my contacts back in.

**Shopkeeper POV**

I looked up from my magazine at the couple that entered my store. The guy had murky brown eyes and silverish hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was decked out in military gear. Pocking out of one of the pockets was a box of cigarettes. He was holding the hand of a girl that had dull red eyes and long blonde hair that was all tangled and full of dirt, she was wearing rags...and that's why people should lay off on the coke, crazy ass druggies, probably hobos too.

They walked over to a rack, the girl immediately started towards the dresses.

"Rin! It's 2010, not 1864, girls can wear pants now." he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dresses. 1864? What the hell were they on?

"B-but" The girl pleaded.

"Try these on." he handed her a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt from a sale rack.

She sighed and looked around, he sighed too and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fitting rooms, try them on in here.

A couple minutes later she came out, dressed in the clothes the man had given her.

"This feels awkward." she whispered.

"Oh come on, you were wearing pants anyways. Besides, you can't run in skirts."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" She yelled. Thank god there were no other customers in the store. These two would have scared them all away. I watched them. They were MUCH more interesting than my magazine.

"Also" she growled "you CAN run in skirts." he sighed. She went back into the fitting room. He started going through other racks.

I just noticed when they walk, it's like they try to avoid the sun. They didn't even go near the racks at the windows where the sun came in... I guess they had bad headaches or something from their drugs and the sun burned their eyes...

When she came back out she threw the clothes at him and ran towards a rack, "As long as you are going to buy me clothes you might as well buy me something I like." she snapped at him.

"Oh god, I am going to be broke..." he pulled out his wallet and stared into it.

The girl pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a red and black biker jacket. The man stared at her. Pfft, like they could afford that.

"You like THAT?"

"You have a problem with that?" The man sighed and snatched a pair of sunglasses off a rack, "You're going to need these." he handed them to her. He put back the cargo pants.

"C'mon" he grasped the girls hand and pulled her towards my counter.

He pulled out his wallet and stared up at me.

"Umm, that'll be $127.56."

The girl stared at me. "You're kidding me right?"

"Used to buying from a thrift store or something? That's some quality clothes." The girl stared in disbelief. Oh right, she thought she was from 1864, back then that was a lot of money. Hah, she really needs to get help.

"You're going to be the death of me." The man glared at the girl.

"Well then you can just stop being so nice to me, it's not like you can gain anything by it."

"What? Do you want me to just abandon you?"

"I think I can manage."

"You don't even have education from this century!"

"I can read and write." the girl looked proud of this. I laughed inside.

"Everyone can read and write!"

"Oh... well I would find a way to get by." How long are they going to go on like this?

The man sighed and turned to me, he fished in his wallet.

The girl huffed. "I will pay you back."

"There's no need for that."

"YES THERE, I have pride you know!" Oh god, are they never going to shut up?

"Pride is a bother."

The girl looked like she was about to scream. Oh god, I think she was. I clenched and covered my ears.

"WELL I GUESS YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF YOU RETARDED ALBINO!" The girl was screaming now... I have a headache...

"ITS HALF PRICE IF YOU GET OUT OF MY FREAKING STORE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. The man stared at me, shocked, and paid me $63.89. Exactly half of $127.56.

**Rin pov**

I frowned at Dell. Pride was a bother? He was an idiot. HE was buying me clothes and now he was taking me to get my hair cut? He even got angry at me when I said I would pay him back. He gave so much and gained nothing. Stupid albino.

He grasped my hand and pulled me into a little shop.

"Hello" a woman said, she was standing behind a counter. She flashed a smile at Dell. "How can I help you?" This place smelled nice, like flowers, and various fruit.

He pulled me in front of him and stood with his arms around my shoulders. Staring over my shoulder he stated, "She needs a haircut."

"Pfft, you're telling me?" the woman said, staring at my hair, it was full of dirt and grime, it looked like an animal had attacked me.. "A haircut for her will be $13"

Dell laughed and smiled at her. "Okay." he pushed me forwards. Was he just going to let this woman hack away at my hair? I gave him a pleading look. I like my hair long... I don't want it cut...

**Dell pov**

Rin seemed to give me a pleading look with her eyes as the hairdresser led her away. That wasn't like her. Maybe I had just imagined it. Oh well, I shrugged and sat in one of the waiting chairs. They had a few books there. All the books were full of different hair styles. That's so boring. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

I think after this I would pull some favors and find us a place to stay for the night.

As I flipped through the book I imagined Rin with all the hair styles. I chuckled. I hope she didn't end up with some scary old fashioned hair style. I couldn't walk around with someone looking like they were on their way to a renaissance fair. Wait, that's a little before her time.

I went through six of these books before Rin's hair was finally done.

I glanced up as Rin walked over to me. She seemed grumpy. She glared at me. She glares too much.

"Happy?" she said, I smiled she looked great. I pulled out the money and paid the hairdresser.

"That haircut really suits you." Her hair was shoulder length, her bangs flowed to the side of her face, they were held back by black hairclips.

"So," she said, "Where too now?"

"A friend of mine, He's going to give us a place to stay for the night, I hope."

"You don't have your own place?" She smirked.

"Nope, I worked for the military remember? At least, until this morning..."

"Oh..." She looked away

"I didn't like that job anyways. It was only a way to pass the time." I grabbed Rin's hand and Ran across the street and into an alley, she shivered at the pain of being in the sun but didn't scream out or anything. Good thing she didn't I wouldn't want extra attention since I still had my military gear and she still had her rags on.

We jogged up to an apartment complex, it was one of those places you had to type in the number and ask the person to open the door. I searched down the list of names, Kagamine, Kagamine... he was number was 134, I typed it in and there was a buzzing sound.

"_Hello?_" A voice came from a little speaker beside the door.

"Hey man, Its Dell"

"_HEEEYY, Dell... It not a good time right now_."

"Len, Dude, I need a place to stay tonight. I can come back later."

"_I kinda have plans for tonight_."

"I'm sure the girl will understand."

"_How did you know it was a girl?_"

"Because I know you."

"Come on Dell, lets find somewhere else to stay, He's busy." Rin piped up.

"_HEY! Who's that? You never said you had a friend with you! Come on up!"_

I gave Rin a weird look. She didn't seem overly surprised at the talking wall... and was that a smug look on her face?

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" she stared up at me innocently.

I burst out laughing. "Come on" I opened the door for her.

**Rin pov**

After talking to the weird voice from the wall, which seemed very familiar, I followed Dell into the big building. He went over to a big double door, and pressed a button beside it. We stood there waiting... for something... I stared at him. I jumped as the doors slid open to a small room. Dell laughed, god he laughed a lot.

I followed him into the small room. The doors closed, I jerked as the room started to move. IT MOVED! Dell just stood there calmly. HOW COULD HE BE CALM! THE FREAKING ROOM WAS MOVING!

He looked at me, amused, "Its okay Rin, we're just in an elevator." He smiled at me. He smiles too much.

I gawked at him. This was another of their useless inventions?

The room stopped moving and the doors opened, I leaped onto the safety of solid ground. Dell was bent over laughing as he stepped out of the moving room.

"It's not funny I muttered...

He grabbed my hand chuckling still. "Get up silly."

"I'M SILLY? The room moved!" Dell gave me an amused look and started walking down the hall. He stopped and knocked at a door labeled 134, the same number he had typed in that made the voice of the man come from the wall. I assume that was his friend.

"HEY!" A man with golden blonde hair opened the door. His eyes were blazing red... I squinted at him. He looked familiar... almost like he was from a dream...

Realization swept over me, I have seen him before, in my dreams, or rather memories.

He was the vampire that had turned me.

**Please tell me you didn't see that coming... BLARG I bet alot of people did see that coming... oh well, cheezy can be good. OHOHOHO! Anyways, I am excited to write the next two chapters, watch as Rin discovers, VIDEO GAMES, COMPUTERS AND MUCH MORE! BWAHAHAHHAHAH! Poor Dell has his hands full... oh yeah, also watch Len relentlessly hit on Rin. And of course get glared at alot.**


	3. Len

**I have written so much recently... I have to get some more chapters done before school starts and I can't write much... D: I will keep updating weekly though. :)**

* * *

I stared up at the man, my eyes blazing. My mind started to cloud over with rage. I couldn't let it. My heart sped up. Adrenaline was running through my system.

That bastard.

Dell just smiled, they immediately started chattering.

**Dell pov**

I held out my hand, "Len, it's been a while."

He shook my hand, "It has, so who's this." he flashed a dirty smile behind me at Rin.

I scowled at him. "That's Rin, she isn't interested." I turned to her.

Rin was staring at him, he face was enraged. Her muscles tense. What was wrong with her? WAS she interested... I couldn't imagine him being her type...

Instantaneously she pounced and had tackled Len to the ground. Len rolled her on her back and pinned her arms to her side. She kicked his shin, dug her nails into his arm and kneed him in the crotch. Len curled up in a ball. That look like it hurt. A lot.

"What the hell Rin!" I darted over and pinned her against the wall.

"I'll kill him." she growled, baring her fangs. Len groaned.

"You just met him!"

"Oh god." Len mumbled rolling over.

"He deserves to be in pain." She spit.

"What did he ever do to you?"

"The bastard turned me then left me for the wolves." She dug her nails into my arm. I held tight.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Len groaned still in a ball on the ground.

"I'd know you're ugly mug anywhere."

"Yeah, well if he'd turned you he'd remember your mug too." I gripped her wrists tighter.

"He could be lying, or he actually doesn't remember."

"Vampires remember everything. Especially the people we turn. We have a bit of their blood in us."

She shot me an evil look. "Well then who the HELL turned me."

Len grunted and sat up. "I look a hell of a lot like my dad, I was born into being a vampire, so maybe he was the one who turned you?" He looked up hopefully.

Rin snorted, "Yeah, because you look EXACTLY like him."

"I was always told I looked exactly like him. A lot of people found it scary when we stood next to each other, knowing we were father and son."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh COME ON, what do you find so hard to believe?"

"Len, don't take it personally, she doesn't trust anyone. When we met she didn't think I was telling her my real name." Len laughed. I loosened up my grip on Rin. "Look, He was born in the 1900s, much later than you were turned." Rin sighed.

"I have my birth certificate!" Len went to jump up, but doubled over, still in pain.

"Sooo, where's the old man now?" Rin smiled at Len. She smiled? Nicely? NOT MOCKINGLY? BAD SIGN!

"You believe me!" Len beamed.

Rin abruptly stopped smiling. "Not fully. Where is your old man now?" I let go of her and she stepped forward.

"He, he died." Len looked away.

Rin went solemn. "How?"

Len was silent. "Werewolves." He choked.

Rin let out a good hearty laugh. "Ahhh, oh well, I didn't get to rip him apart with my bare hands but at least he too knows how brutal those sons of bitches can be."

Len and I stared at her in disbelief. What was her connection to the werewolves?

Sooo, would you two like to sit down? On the couch I mean, not on me." Len winced and looked at Rin. "But we can do that later if you want. I like a powerful woman." He winked.

**Len pov**

Wow, Rin would be hot. To bad she had a flat chest it was flat as a BOARD!, she had no hips, and oh yeah, and she had tried to kill me. It was kind of unnerving. SADNESS! Oh yeah, and she was VERY sadist. That kinda scared me.

"Umm, why don't you change?" I gestured towards the bathroom "Oh yeah, and Dell, You can change into some of my clothes if you want." I glanced amusedly at his military uniform.

"Mkay" They both mumbled. Rin went to the bathroom to change, Dell went to my bedroom. If it was me I would have stripped where I stood.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself some blood from one of the packages in my fridge. NO I'm not some crazy lunatic who kills people to harvest their blood, I get these from a blood bank. Or rather, I steal them

"Hey, who wants to play video games?" I yelled so they could hear me.

"Why bother, you know I'm going to beat you." Dell yelled back.

"Hey, hey, I've gotten some practice in." I walked over to the T.V.

"What do you want to play? I have Gran Turismo, Lord of the Rings, ummm, some golfing game, Medal of Honor... Champions of Norath..." They came walking out. Ohoho, Rin had a biker jacket, I wonder who chose that one out? Dell had just taken a white t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

"Wow, dude, really? Lord of the rings? Golfing?" Dell laughed.

He could laugh at me all he wanted but I would be the one laughing when I beat his flabby ungeeky ass. Besides, Champions of Norath had a hot girl with no shirt. Fortunately her hair covered her boobs. I looked at Rin, "What do you want to play."

"Gran Turismo." She didn't even bother to show emotion.

"Really?" I almost fell over, "Wanna race me first?"

"Okay." She said unsure.

"Oh god" said Dell.

"What?"

"I don't think she knows what it is..."

She glared at him, "Well, is this one of those 'common knowledge' things like contacts and electric fences?"

"What?" I almost fell over again.

"Umm, I found her in a forest, she doesn't know anything about anything new. You should have seen her face in the elevator."

"So she has no idea what anything is?"

"Not really. She only seems to know stuff from the 1800s"

"DUDE! Can I teach her about sex?"

"I'm pretty sure they had sex in the 1800s"

"Then can I teach her about the internet? That could be fun!" I said giddily. Dell sighed and shook his head. I took it as a yes.

"HELLO? I'm still here!" Rin yelled in our faces.

"Oh, right." I put the game in my PS2, sadly I cannot afford a PS3. Play stations kick all other systems asses. PS2 graphics looked kinda crappy on my FLATSCREEN! Yes, yes I was very, very proud of my flatscreen T.V. I threw Rin a controller, she caught it and stared at it like it was going to grow a mouth and bite her.

Dell laughed. "C'mere I'll show you how it works." He patted the couch beside him.

Rin stared at him, and then got up and sat beside him. Wow, she was getting closer my type, she was really obedient.

As I started up the game Dell showed her the controls. "Okay, This makes your car start and this toggle turns it, press this one and you go reverse, and this one is the brakes."

"Car?" She stared up at him.

"Umm, remember in the streets today. They are like buggies with no horse."

"Oh..."

I picked up my controller and got our race ready. "Okay, which car do you want?" She stared up at the screen.

She yelled out, oh right, umm, television... they didn't have that in the 1800s did they?

"Umm, it's a new invention, I don't know how to explain it... The lights on the screen make the pictures... umm..." I guess Dell had no idea how the hell a TV worked either. She got over it very quickly though and got to choosing her car. I don't think she even noticed the stats for each car, mainly because she chose the bright yellow one. Hah, I was gonna POWN her.

Beep, beep, BEEP. The last beep signaled the start of our race, she didn't seem to notice until I shot out in front of her. She immediately regained the lost ground with her high acceleration. Then the twisty part came. I laughed as she crashed from one side of the race track to the other. Her face got all red. I wasn't sure if she was angry or embarrassed.

"You should pay attention to the T.V." She growled. I crashed into the side.

"Crap." I hissed. Even though I sucked ass at this video game I lapped her in three laps. I think that was the first time I've ever beaten a real person in this game. WOOHOO!

"I'm going to go get myself some more blood", I chuckled picking up my empty glass, "anyone else want some?" Dells hand shot into the air. Rin just sat there. I sighed and walked in to the kitchen.

**Dell pov**

"Len, you look really happy about beating someone who has never played video games." I scrutinized his face. Wow, if this win made him happy then he must really suck.

"Maybe you don't want the blood." He started walking back to the kitchen with my cup.

"I can always go to a club and get take-out."

"YOU? PICKING UP A GIRL? Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun of people if they can't help being ugly" I glared at him. He came into the room and handed me my glass. "Okay, Rematch time." He gleamed at Rin.

"No thanks." She gave the controller to me. "I've had enough of video games." she sighed and leaned back on the couch. She was probably exhausted.

* * *

Before long Rin fell asleep. She was laying on my lap, and I was beating Len in all of his games.

"And I was doing so well today!" Len yelled.

"Hey, she's sleeping." I glared at him.

"Whoa, playing the protective boyfriend now are we?"

"I pulled her out of the forest and dragged her around the city. Imagine all the new things she had learned and experienced today... I imagine it is all very overwhelming for her. I feel bad."

"Okay, I will try not to wake her." He seemed annoyed. I sighed and glanced at the clock. The sun should be setting soon. You are going to have to wake her.

"Good point, I'm going to have to get her used to living at night" I sighed, I had enjoyed living in the light when I was a soldier, all the gear protected me from the sun. But no matter how much I enjoyed it, without the gear the sun burned my skin, I had to go back to living under the moon.

"I think I am going to try to follow her example and Get some shut eye too." Len stood up and turned off his TV. I looked down at Rin, I didn't want to wake her, I guess I'll sleep here them...

* * *

**Rin pov**

I sat there with my eyes shut. I could feel Dells breath steadying. I slowly lifted off his lap and raised my hand to my throat. It was burning. I craved blood.

Grabbing my coat I stood up and glanced around Lens apartment. I hope Lens floor doesn't squeak. Or his door hinges, I didn't want them to wake up.

* * *

**Ohohohoho, Originally it WAS Len that had bitten Rin, But I didn't feel like having her kill him. I'm sure there are alot of happy Len fans out there. :3 I'm sorry this chapter was so short... AAAHHH! Rin was kinda bipolar in this chapter wasn't she? urk... :L**

**Please review! I want to know what you liked, didn't like, if I made any spelling or grammatical errors... I also what to know what you expect to happen in the next chapter. Teehee. :D also, guess who gets introduced next chapter? tehehehehehe I can't wait to write him!**


	4. Clubbin

**AHHHHHH! I was having a spazz attack all day, at school I coulodn't write, then I got home and I couldn't get on the computer, basicly I am at my grandmas. T_T I have gone through great pains to bring this to you. :D ENJOY! :3 O3O**

* * *

Dell pov

"ACK" I yelled as a burst of pain shot through my middle section. I clutched my side.

"Well that woke you up." Len laughed, he was sitting on top of me jabbing his fingers into my side. I groggily lifted my head and stuck my tongue at him.

"Oh God Len, my side hurts now." I was sitting on his couch, I had slept sitting up.

"You should have woken up when I yelled at you." I stood up and tackled him. I froze.

"Hey, Len, where's Rin."

"I dunno, she wasn't here when I woke up, relax, she probably just went out for a bit. Besides, my apartment's easy to find."

"GOD LEN!" I hurriedly grabbed my jacket. "She's from the 1800s! And she didn't even trust me when I told her my name when we met!"

"Oh come on, she seemed relaxed enough when we were playing video games."

"She was too relaxed. When I was shopping with her she didn't let her guard for a second, and then suddenly I bring her here and she's all calm?"

"Maybe she's only relaxed when there's a hot guy-"

"That was old the first time you said it!" I punched his face.

Len whinced and rubbed his nose. "Well the sun just set a while ago so we have plenty of time to track her down."

I grabbed Len's arm and pulled him out the door.

* * *

**Rin pov**

Ugh, I might be getting desperate for blood, but I'm not stupid, I'm not just going to grab someone off the street and sink my fangs into them. Maybe I can go to a place and find a drunken guy to hit on. Oh god, I was going to have to be like Len... urg... Oh yeah, I felt my pocket, I had grabbed Len's wallet when I was getting out of his apartment. I opened it up, it had some bills, and some coins, I looked at the bills, a couple said 50, another few said 20, and then there was some that said 10 and 5. I whistled, He had a lot of money.

I stared through the windows of the places I walked by, they were all closed. I sighed. I wonder what kind of place I go to pick up a guy...

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Looking to have a fun night?" I turned anfd smiled, it was a man.

"Maybe."

The man smiled at me, "Ever heard of a club called Suzu?"

I giggled, "No. But it sounds fun." I have no idea what a club is... But if it gets me blood, I will survive. I think Dell mentioned a club when he was talking with Len...

The man grabbed my hand and we walked leisurely down the street. He tried to make conversation, but I wasn't paying attention, I found him boring. He kept talking anyways.

I must really be thirsty, this man was unnaturally average, probably had a hard time finding a girlfriend. While he was looking away I glared up at his long purple hair, it was in a ponytail too, like Len's, and Dells.

Does his talking never stop?

We stopped in front of a large building, it had no windows. I could hear music blasting from inside of it. If this was a club then they had very bad first impressions on me. I wasn't paying attention but the man was talking to me. I looked up, there was a big fancy sign saying Suzu. I looked at the door, there was a long line leading to it. We had to wait in a line? Ugh, just grabbing someone random and sinking my fangs into them was sounding nice right about now.

* * *

When we finally got inside it was FULL of people, the man, still holding my hand, led me over to a long table. I guess it was a bar.

The purple haired man called over a bartender. "I'll take an eggplant," he turned and smiled widely at me, what do you want?" I hope the eggplant he was talking about wasn't the vegetable.

I sighed, I wanted blood, but I couldn't say that. "Rum." I watched the surprised expression roll over the bartenders face.

"What?" I growled.

"I, I guess I'm used to girls ordering fruity drinks, with like foam and stuff on top. I glared at him. He leaned back, like his instinct said to run.

"I guess I'm not up to date on all the fruity ass drinks little friggin 12 year old girls order." I could feel someone glaring at me, I turned and noticed a couple of women with fancy glasses filled with colorful drinks. Awwww, did I hurt their pride?

The bartender held out our drinks, mine was in a very normal looking glass. The purple haired mans was in a fancy glass, the drink was purple and had something floating in it. Huh,. I wonder if I hurt his pride too... I also wonder if there's a man in this place that drinks something plain, unfruity, ungirly.

I smiled and slowly stepped back, and disappeared into the crowd. God humans were stupid, besides, with all the men here I could probably get someone who doesn't have long hair and order girly drinks.

**Kaito pov**

I had stared at the girl as she walked in. holding her hand was the MOST normal person I have ever seen, except for the purple hair, ugh, who gets purple hair. And HOW did he have a chance with her? Her face was beautiful, it was full of pride. Her hair was a wonderful golden yellow waterfall that fell around her shoulders... I bet she was really desperate, or he was paying her. She probably wasn't a whore, she had a small chest and no hips, she was short too. Yet she didn't look delicate. I sighed. She looked bored too, maybe he was paying her?

I watched as the man led the girl to the bar, and the bartender looked shocked at what she ordered, he pulled out a bottle and a cup. Nothing fruity, nothing with fruit floating in it, or foam on top. I smiled.

She slowly stepped back with her cup, and disappeared into the crowd. I chuckled. Of course, she just wanted him to spend money on her then she would leave. I had seen it done before. Its even happened to me a couple of times.

I sighed and looked down at my cup. She was way out of my league, even if I did hit on her she would probably use the same tactic on me... I finished off my beer, and stared at the empty cup, I stared for a couple of minutes.

"Hey." I heard a girl's voice say. I slowly looked up.

"Hey." I paused and stared. It was the blonde girl.

"You seem down." She frowned at me. I flinched.

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on." She smiled, "how about one on me?"

I stared at her, she was buying me a drink? What?

She glanced at my cup, then smiled at me. "Oh good, I thought all guys nowadays were buying fancy drinks. I'm glad too see someone still has enough sanity to go for good plain stuff." she turned to a bartender. "Two beers."

"Wha?" I slowly sat up straighter. She grinned at me.

"Now you're looking better."

I gaped at her, I didn't know what too say.

"Hi, I'm Rin." She held out her hand. I didn't shake it. SHE sat in the stool next to mine.

"Are you going to do the same thing to me as you did to the guy with purple hair?" I blurted it out before I realized what I had said.

"Hah, he was boring, no personality. He got a drink called eggplant." Rin scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue.

I laughed. "Promise to stay at least until I finish this beer?"

"Its okay, I can already see that you have personality, I find you interesting." She reached over and fingered a piece of my blue hair. I could feel my face go red.

"Th-Thanks?" I stuttered. She chuckled and motioned for a bartender to come. She really did buy my beer for me. Maybe she really was not going to ditch me. Remembering my luck in the past with girls I quickly took back that thought. Its best to expect the worst and have a pleasant surprise that to think you own the world then have a rude awakening.

She picked up her beer and took a swig. I sipped mine. I was thinking of tomorrow morning, I don't have work but I REALLY don't want a hangover... She didn't seem too worried about that though.

Maybe she was already bored being with me? She did promise to stay for this beer, if she finished it faster she would be able to leave sooner. Or maybe she was like me, too much on her mind so she wanted to wash it all away... I took a swig.

"So, Do I have the privilege of your name?" She glanced at me.

"I'm Kaito." I blushed. Uh, I should stop thinking so much. It makes me seem like a really sad person, spacing out all the time... If I'm not happy maybe she'll think that I am not interested in her? Or that I think I am better than she is. Oh god, she is so much better than me, I haven't had a girlfriend in a year, and that one was because a friend set me up with her and she was desperate... sigh... OH GOD! STOP BEING EMO! I shook my head to clear it.

She was staring at me, she looked kind of... fascinated? hungry? I stared back, and a bunch of images flashed through my mind. I blushed.

"I have a headache..." She whispered, rubbing her temple.

"What?" She couldn't possibly had enough t drink to get even mildly drunk, maybe she WAS bored, she was ditching me...

"This loud music, its giving me a headache." She put her head in her hand.

"Do you need a ride home?" I was surprised, she seemed pretty used to being in a club.

"Oh god, home" she muttered. What? Did she have problems at home or something?

She gasped, she muttered something that sounded like Dell, Len... Crap. What? Did she have an abusive boyfriend? boyfriends?

"Does this place have a back door?" She looked up at me.

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Great, can you show it to me?" She was really going to leave.

"Are-Are you okay?"

"Please." She stared up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and gently clasped her hand. She seemed to really have a headache.

"C'mon." I guided her through the sea of people, Rin stopped suddenly, I turned, The purple haired man was grasping Rins hand.

"What're you doing with this loser?" He tried to pull her away.

"Its alot better than being with YOU loser." She pulled away from his grasp and grabbed my hand with both of hers. The purple haired man just stared blankly, thats a good example of a rude awakening. I led Rin to the back door. We stood in the back alley.

"Do you need a ride? Do you have someplace to stay?" I mumbled.

"No." she whispered.

"Well you have to get home somehow."

"Home..." she stared at her feet. I gripped her hand.

"I have an extra helmet for my motorbike. I gestured in the direction I has parked my bike.

She stared blankly at me, I sighed and led her in the direction I had gestured.

**Rin pov**

This. Was. Painful. It is painful to be friendly, it's painful to not bite him right here. It's painful watching him. He knows it's not like we are going to actually have a relationship. We silently walked towards his ummm, motor... bike? I guess it's like those car things.

I smirked at the back of his head. He had blue hair. Wow, blue? Oh yeah, and he was wearing a scarf. a SCARF. A least he didn't order a fruity drink or have long purple hair. Or wear it in a ponytail. I still think of that as something women do.

Kaito handed me a helmet, it looked kind of odd too me, but I put it on. Then I noticed the 'motorbike' it really was a bulky bike, except bigger, I guess you didn't need to pedal it. Despite its size it looked sleek. It was black.

Kaito had put on his helmet. His was different than mine, mine covered about half of my head. His covered his whole head, his face was protected by a piece of glass, or something...

He sat on the bike, I sat behind him. This felt awkward, I had to put my arms around him to hold on. I had to trust him. I shivered. I had to endure this though, I still couldn't bite him here.

**Kaito pov**

I could feel her grasping me. I was blushing, thank god no one could see it through the helmet. I kicked up the stand and revved the engine. I could feel her jump some.

* * *

We were back at my apartment. Oh shit! I had forgotten how messy it was... I ran back and forth frantically across the room cleaning up my junk, like empty pizza boxes, and not so empty pizza boxes, ice cream containers, OH GOD MY UNDERWEAR! I threw all my dirty clothes in a corner, I would go to a Laundromat when I had time... Rin just stood there, staring at me as I panicked about having a girl in my apartment for the first time in about half a year...

"Nice place." she plunked herself down on a couch.

"Uh huh, wait... really?" I glanced up at her, most girls would have been appalled at the half empty pizza boxes and take out containers.

"Yeah" she leaned over and took a sock out from under her butt. "I've lived in a MUCH worse place for years." I stared at her, maybe she was evicted or something... Why wouldn't she tell me anything? I collapsed on a couch.

"You know what?" she beamed at me.

"What?"

"This is my first time being in one of these 'apartment' things."

"Apartment things?" She laughed and moved over to the couch I was on.

"You are VERY interesting." I stared into her eyes, they were red, it was odd but I assumed it was just how she was and she couldn't help it... maybe she was annoyed when people asked her about it. Now however, I had a gut feeling she wasn't born with those eyes, was she wearing contacts?

She leaned closer, holding my hands to the couch. I kept staring at her. She had really strong hands. She put her head beside mine. I could feel her breath on my neck, and then her lips. I was glad she wasn't looking at me because I looked like a tomato, and my eyes were clenched shut.

"Relax." She whispered. I took a deep breath and relaxed as much I could, which wasn't much. She chuckled, and there was a sudden piercing pain on my neck.

* * *

**Dell pov**

We had followed her scent to the club, then it disappeared in the crowd of people, Len informed me that this club had a back exit. I didn't ask how he knew that. We ran through the club and found the back exit, sure enough her scent picked up back there, but then it disappeared again. In a parking lot. Where the hell had she gone? If she turned anybody it would be trouble for me and Len. But not as much trouble as if she killed someone, which was MUCH more likely to happen.

* * *

**Rin pov**

Aahh, fresh blood was good. Much better than that crap the werewolves fed me. I fed graciously.

Oops, if I suck him dry he will die... Wait why would I care if he died? It's not my fault he was dumb enough to bring me home. I could feel him loose power. The picture of his smiling and blushing face flashed through my mind. I paused, I didn't want to deal with his dead body. Besides I truly did find him interesting, he could teach me things about things from this century.

I let go of him and he fell back. Oh, I should probably do something to stop the bleeding. I started searching around his house, I didn't really want to rip up one of his shirts, or his underwear…..

Eventually, in the corner of his kitchen, I found a red box with a white cross. It had 'Medical Kit' written on it. I pulled out some bandage and wrapped it around his neck, fairly loose because I didn't want tot strangle him. Not that I cared if he died, just that it'd be a hassle to deal with, I also wiped up some drips that had gotten on the couch.

I wasn't tired at all. I decided to search his apartment. I started with the kitchen, I guess we vampires don't just have to be limited to drinking blood, judging by the rum and beer I had earlier, we can have normal food too. And I was hungry, but I didn't have the burning in the back of my throat this time.

I opened his icebox, he had pretty much nothing, there was two plates of leftovers, I assume. One of them was in the back of the fridge, it was growing fuzz, I threw it out. The other one had some kind of meat, it LOOKED safe to eat. I took it out and went on a quest to find the cutlery. I opened some of the drawers. The first drawer was empty…. The second had rags…. Ah, The third had cutlery. I grabbed what was needed then sat next to Kaito on the couch. I cut a big piece of it and plunked it in my mouth, It tasted good. As soon as it was swallowed I could feel my insides grind at it. I dropped the plate and ran to the kitchen sink and coughed. blood came out. I kept coughing until the meat came up.

"Well I guess meats out of the question." I wiped the blood from my mouth, it tasted bitter. I wonder what else he has? I might as well raid his house, it's my fault he's still breathing. It's not my fault though that he brought me home though, so all things considered he owes me.

Opening a cupboard I gazed at the small array of items, some packages. One was labeled chocolate chips, another said baking powder there was more but I guessed that they wouldn't be much more exciting. Oh well... glancing at the icebox I noticed that there was a smaller door above the main one, I opened that one up. There was a bunch of containers labeled ice-cream. Oooh, look at all the flavors…... I took one with a 'Neopolitian' flavor. It was striped pink, white and brown. I shrugged and grabbed a spoon from the cutlery drawer.

Taking a bite of the ice-cream I took note that it didn't cause me to cough up blood. Its good to know I can eat more than human blood and liquor. I looked around at Kaito's dwelling, I decided that I should explore as I ate, and maybe claim one of the rooms.

* * *

**Dell pov**

Len had called a couple of his friends, we let them smell Rin's old clothes so they knew what she smelt like, then we went out to look for her. We didn't find anything till the night was almost over.

* * *

**Ahaha well, I finished this at 10:27, its dark out, my back hurts from leaning over the keyboard, BUT I did get it up on a friday, just in case anyone reading this hasen't noticed I try to update this on fridays. :P**

**REVIIIEEEWWWW! PPLLLEEEAAASSSEE! I want to know what you liked/disliked, and what you want to happen in the story, what you think will happen, and of course if I made any grammatical errors. :D I want to know what you think! :B**


	5. Kaito's Apartment

**I'm sorry Its late. D: I got a cold. And it was National speak like a pirate day so I had to celebrate with my friends... etc. etc. Ayways, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Kaito pov

Ugh... My neck stings, I have a headache, I feel depleted. Slowly sit up, why was I laying on the couch? I rub my neck, there is bandages on it... images of the night before ran through my mind. Oh god, was she still here? What had she done to me? I gasped and clutched over, my entire body cramped. The pain burned, but was quick.

I guess I was lucky I was still alive, I hobbled over to my kitchen, gazing weakly in the refrigerator I grabbed some double fudge ice cream and a spoon.

"Good to know you're still alive. Do you have any idea how much work it would have been if you had died?" Rin leaned against the doorframe.

I jumped back and turned around. She WAS still here. "!" I yelped.

"Shhhh, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you now would you?"

I gawked at her. "Get out of my apartment."

"What? I was thirsty, it's not my fault you brought me here." She returned my gaze with a glare.

"You were thirsty?" She was crazy, she belonged in an insane asylum.

"Yes. Be glad you're alive, that's the first time I've ever fed on fresh blood." She opened her mouth, pointing to her teeth. Or should I say fangs. All of her teeth were slightly pointed but two teeth on the top and bottom row stuck out further than the others.

"I don't care, you're crazy, get out." I stepped back from her.

"Why should I? I mean, you were pretty excited last night to have me here, now you're just going to throw me out?" She smirked.

"Last night I didn't know you're brain was messed up like this." I stepped towards the counter, I was close to the drawer with knives, In case I needed to protect myself.

"I'm not crazy, besides, what kind of gratitude is that? I could have let you die!" she stepped towards me.

"What?"

"The bandages, you were going to bleed to death, I put enough pressure so that the bleeding would stop but not enough pressure that I would choke you to death. I of course, can change that, if you prefer being dead."

"WHAAAT?"

"Stop reacting like that to everything I say. After a while it will get annoying and I may change my mind about having it be easier to keep you alive."

"AFTER A WHILE? GET OUT NOOOOWWW!"

"Do you really have to keep yelling? Besides, I am staying here; I have nowhere else to go."

"Go out on the street for all I care! Just don't stay here." Almost instantaneously I could see anger flash across her face and she bolted forwards and she had me pinned against the wall.

"I tried being nice. I Let you live! You could try returning the favor. For all we know you may be turning. If you DO turn you will be in excruciating pain, have you ever had all of your teeth replaced at once before? When you finally turn you will be EXTREMELY thirsty and drink from the next human you see, you will drink them dry." She growled into my face.

"You're crazy." I whispered. She released me and strode away. I cramped again, and fell over. The pain was horrible. The world went dim. I was struggling to stay awake but I blacked out.

* * *

I cringed as I felt a shock run through my body. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my couch again. I could hear footsteps coming from somewhere in the apartment. If only I had a phone here. I dropped my cell somewhere last night. I stared at the door. I had always complained about how it was connected directly to the living room. Now I could use it as an escape. If I could only stand up I could get outside and ask a neighbor for help. I strained myself to try to move. I couldn't It hurt too much, It hurt worse than hell.

What did she drug me with? My eyes started to droop.

BAM! The door flung open and two men rushed in. "RIN?" They yelled.

One of them dashed over to me whispering "Damnit"

The other one ran through my living room and through the kitchen.

The one leaning over me, checking my pulse and pulling back the bandages to see the marks on my neck, He had blonde hair, it was tied in a ponytail. He had red eyes. I lifted my hand to him, it hurt less now.

"Go away." I grunted. It probably sounded more like gargling because my throat was burning, along with my neck aching. The man stared at me.

"My name is Len, We're not going to hurt you." he said kindly. I was about to tell him too get the hell out of my home, but the other man had come back. He had silverish hair, and of course (shocker) red eyes. He was also leading Rin. I croaked. Of course, they had come to finish me off or something horrible.

"I'm too young to die" I shut my eyes tightly.

"What the hell Rin, you stole my wallet!" I heard one of the guys yell, I peeked through my eyelids. It was the man with golden hair speaking.

"Do you think you have a chance of surviving without us? If you get yourself caught by other vampires they will kill you, you aren't supposed to kill people, or turn them." It was the silver haired man this time. They were as crazy as she was. Oh, look, my hope of getting out of here alive just jumped out the window without me!

**Rin pov**

Ugh, they followed me. I guess it was to be expected. Kaito looked like he was about to be executed. He was horrified. Hah, poor guy, oh well, it's all his fault, he's too trusting. Like I was. Not anymore.

"RIN! Are you even paying any attention to me?" Dell yelled in my face, shocking me back to real life, I realized he was yelling at me.

"Of course, you are yelling at me because I ran away." I glared up at him.

"This is serious Rin! What if you had killed this man!"

"Then he'd be dead."

"RIN! I know you were thirsty, but why didn't you take some when Len offered some?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!"

Dell stood there, staring at me, he was shaking. "Because we were worried about you."

"Wha?" I stepped back, "You just randomly picked me up out of a forest, you have no connection to me! Why would you worry about me?"

"Because, if anything happens to you it's my fault, it's my fault you're not safe in the forest anymore because of me!" Dell glared innocently at me. Why should he care? I'm nothing special. He has trusting friends to watch over.

"Why?"

"I told you, because it would be my fault. I pulled you out of a place you had been safe in for years."

"Those woods aren't safe." Dell and Len exchanged worried glances.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

I was silent. Del walked over and rubbed my cheek.

"You don't have to talk about it." He whispered, pushing my head up so he could stare into my eyes.

* * *

**Dell pov**

Rin was collapsed on the bed. I feel kinda bad about letting Rin get out, we were careless. What if someone had been hurt? Like the man with blue hair? Or Rin... OH CRAP! I spun around and dashed into the living room. The blue haired man was blacked out on the couch. He didn't show any signs of turning, I guess me and Rin would be staying in his apartment for a while though to make sure. I guess I should go find out his name.

I wandered through his apartment, Len was out on the bed beside Rin, she was under the covers though, he wasn't. The dresser and bedside tabled in there had nothing interesting. I creeped out the door and to the next room, it was the kitchen. There were dishes piled up on the counters, a lot of them were bowls. His kitchen looked outdated, it had the whole retro theme going on. I doubt there would be anything interesting in here. Maybe the food was interesting, but I wasn't hungry right now. There were papers on the fridge, I pulled them out from under the smiley face magnet that held them. They were bills. They were to a Kaito Shion.

Huh, apparently he didn't talk much on the phone, over the last month he had spent ten minutes ordering pizza from some place, and of course half an hour to Dairy Queen, I guess he works there or something. There were a few other calls that lasted like a minute each...

Oh well, I guess I should be polite and be nosy by looking through everything he has, I guess I should go to bed. But first I think I'm going to go check out the bathroom, I wonder if he has some hair dye?

* * *

Ugh, my back ached, I had slept on the floor. Rin and Len were in the bedroom, Kaito was on the couch and all that was left was a chair, it had some junk on it and I didn't really trust it. The chair looked old, retro, it matched the kitchen. I searched the closets and eventually found a sleeping bag. That was the one I was laying in right now. It was surprisingly new, but it was covered in Hawaiian print. Not my style.

I groaned and rolled over, my face hit something, I opened my eyes. It was a sock. That's nice. I stat up, I don't really want my face anywhere near that floor. I looked around, Kaito was still out on the couch. The sun was out, and the blinds were open. I groggily stood up and closed them, the light was giving me a headache. I heard movement behind me, I turned. Kaito was sitting up and rubbing his temples.

"What a horrible dream." He mumbled.

"What did you dream about?" I asked, he jumped and stared at me shocked. "Hey, I don't think I've introduced myself yet, I'm Dell." I laughed. His eyes bolted from me to the door. I sighed.

"Heeey! Len poked his head out of the kitchen, "I made breakfast!" He held up a frying pan of burnt something.

"Ummm, what is it?" I stared at it in horror.

"I didn't feel like cooking the eggs and sausages separately so I cooked them together."

"Sausage?"

"Yeah, for him." Len shrugged at Kaito.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Kaito screamed, He fell off the couch. That was kinda expected...

"Hey." Rin came around the corner. Kaito gazed at her calmly for a few seconds, then scrambled up.

"!" He screeched.

"Awwww, you were so nice to me last night," Rin smiled mockingly, "Besides, were not crazy."

Kaito opened his mouth to scream something else at us, but Len threw one of the burnt sausages in it. "Shaddup, you don't want the neighbors to come and ask about the yelling do you?"

"Get out of my apartment!" Kaito hissed.

"I'm afraid we can't just leave you." Len took a bite of the burned egg and promptly spit it out back into the frying pan, scowling at it."

"Hah, not such a good cook are you?" I laughed at him.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Kaito screamed. Rin scowled at him.

"Oh come on, it must be boring sitting this boring apartment alone all day." She patted Kaito' head. He fell backwards onto the couch trying to avoid her.

"Crazy bitch." He growled at her.

"That' not ni-"Rin was interrupted by a knock on the door. She promptly turned and walked to the door, Kaito scrambled after her. I followed them, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Kaito pov**

"Hey." Rin opened the door, crap, I don't even know who it was knocking!

"Ummm, hi...I'm sorry I must have knocked on the wrong door..." A familiar voice stumbled. CRAP!

I pushed Rin aside. "Hey." I smiled, standing in front of me was my neighbor from a couple of doors down, Meiko.

"OH! I'm sorry." Meiko's, eyes darting from me to Rin. I just realized how this must look. I still had my clothes from last night, my hair was messed up, and I had a pretty girl in my apartment.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I burst out, my face turning its own shade of red. I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I swiftly turned and saw the silverish hair I was learning to hate.

"Heeeey, you must be one of Kaitos neighbors!" He laughed, I think his name was Dell...

"HEY!" The blonde man, I think it was Len, shoved through Rin, Dell and I. He stuck out his hand for Meiko to shake. "Hi, I'm Len!" He smiled charmingly at her.

Meiko's look of shock quickly turned to one of joy. "Oh! you must all be friends of Kaito!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh, yeah..." I mumbled. Meiko beamed at me. Was it really that good that I had friends? I wasn't that much of a looser was I? Augh I have a headache, probably a hangover, I must have been drunk to bring a phsyco home with me.

"OH MY GOD!" Meiko yelped, "What happened to you?" She pointed to my neck, I lifted my hand to it, it was covered in thick cloth.

"Oh! umm, well... last night..." I stumbled. I never was good at lying.

"Last night Kaito got mugged, He was so shook up he called us and we quickly rushed over. The muggers got his wallet but not his life thankfully." Dell stated in a way I almost believed it myself. Thankfully... Yeah thankfully they didn't loose their human sacrifice or whatever the hell I was to them. Maybe I was to be a human sacrifice. They had bled me.

"Um yeah, mugged." I glared at Rin, hoping she would get my point. I'm not sure it did because she just smiled at me, fakely.

"What good friends you have!" Meiko flashed a stunning smile at all three of them.

"Yeah, good friends..." I mumbled. If they were my friends they would be the worst ones on the planet. Except maybe Hitler. He was dead though... Ugh, Edward Cullen then. He had to be horrible to hang around with, all sullen and emo. He probably was a hundred year old virgin.

"Want to come in?" Dell peeked his head over the small crowd of people at my doorstep. Meiko smiled at him. I realized that I only knew this because I was staring over Len and Rin's shoulders.

"Sure." The crowd quickly moved to my living room. My living room only had a couch and an old recliner. I swiftly claimed the recliner, Meiko took one side of the couch, Dell the other and Len took the middle. Len sat with a space between him and Dell but there was no space between him and Meiko. Rin cleared a space on the floor and sat there.

"Rin! You don't have to sit on the ground." Len proclaimed, yeah, like there was space anywheres else.

"I can move." said Meiko.

"You can sit on my lap!" Len smiled boldly at Rin, "Or you can if you want." he quickly moved his smile to Meiko.

"I'd swamp you pipsqueak." Abruptly of Meiko's kindness fell away for a second and she glared at Len. As suddenly as it had left her kindness returned.

"I'm okay with the ground." Rin coughed, laughing at Len being shot down I presume.

"You can sit on MY lap if you want." Dell chuckled. Rin stared at him.

"I'm okay." she stared at a sock on the floor.

"Nice Contacts!" Meiko pointed to Rin's eyes, they were Red.

Rin lifted her hand to her face "Contacts? Oh right." she sighed.

"Blonde moment?" Meiko snickered.

"WHAT ARE YOU BIPOLAR! Rin yelled.

"Nope." Meiko smiled lovingly.

"What's with the mood swings then?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you too." Rin and Meiko looked like they were about to maul each other.

"Umm, Meiko's an actor, she takes her job very seriously. My guess is that she's getting in character for her next role." I blurted out.

"Awww, now its no fun!" Meiko went back to the snappy, clever, not boringly happy, Meiko I know and am familiar with. I sighed, then remembered the psychotic freaks making conversation with her.

"An actor?" Rin said smugly.

"What you got a problem with that."

"Where I come from female actors are frowned upon, it's a role for men, women who should be making and caring for a family aren't. It's a low job." Rin frowned at Meiko.

"Where the hell do you come from?" Meiko growled back. Uh oh, I didn't want them to get into a fight and trash my apartment. Even though with just a glance at their body structure you can see that Meiko would easily win.

Rin opened her mouth to reply, angrily by the looks of it. Dell quickly covered her mouth. "Rin's an actor too, she's getting ready for a role based in the 1800 when they frowned on women actors." He smiled weakly. Was that the best lie he could come up with? I almost burst out laughing at the stupidity of it.

"Oh! Really?" Meiko relaxed "You must be really dedicated, to go so far as to trash talk yourself." Meiko chuckled, "Have you been in anything I would have seen?"

"No." Rin stared blankly.

"What HAVE you been in?"

"Umm, not much..." Rin turned her head, avoiding Meiko's scrutinizing eyes, "What have you been in?" She burst out suddenly, turning to return Meiko's gaze.

"Oh, uh a few commercials and small parts in movies, like, REALLY small."

"Commercials? Movies?" Rin stared quizzically at Dell. Wow, I guess she was trying to act like an actor getting ready for a part where she is from the 1800s. Meiko fixed her eyes on Rin.

"You don't know what a movie is?"

Dell burst in again, he was really saving Rin's butt today. "Hah ha, they didn't have movies in the 1800's! She's REALLY dedicated." He flashed his fake smile. Again. It kept getting under more stress, like he was getting anxious.

"Uh huh, you aren't really an actor are you?" Meiko hissed, "Stop B. me, I can tell that you're lying."

"What are you talking about?" Rin stared blankly.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were."

"You sure are implying it, it's obvious you're lying!"

"Oh come on, let's just tell her the truth!" Len laughed, I realized that he had been watching this entire thing unfold and this was the first thing he had said since he asked Rin to sit in his lap.

"FINALLY!" Meiko sighed, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing" said Dell, glaring at Len.

"Actually, last night Rin ran away from us. Then Kaito picked her up at a club and brought her here, fortunately she turned out to be a vampire, a thirsty vampire, and she sucked his blood. We followed her here and she had his neck all bandaged up. Were lucky he's still alive." Len stated.

"That's even bigger B.S." Meiko hissed at him, "If she really was a vampire wouldn't he be turning right now? From the venom or something?"

"Were lucky for that too, if he was turning he would probably have a major headache and after a while his entire body would cramp up, his teeth would fall out to be replaced with fangs like this." Len flicked his pointed teeth, they weren't like Dracula's teeth, with only two fangs. All of them were pointed.

"Uh huh, that's even bigger bull shit. Next are you going to tell me that Rinny's eyes there are naturally red?"

"Umm, I think I had blue eyes before I turned." Rin spaced out. Dell sighed, and put a finger to his eye. Ewwwww, oh, he pulled away a brown contact. He did the same for the other eye. His eyes were red. Meiko and I stared in shock.

"See?" He grumbled.

"Okay, you got me," Meiko laughed, "Haha, very funny, where's the hidden cameras?"

"What?" Rin snapped out of her trance.

"I've been punked or something right?" Meiko said, shakily. Len laughed and pulled contacts from HIS eyes. Great, and I thought they all just had red contacts and that the brown eyes were natural. Is it possible to wear a set of contacts over contacts? My head hurts.

"Sorry, you haven't been punked." Len chuckled.

"Hah, no really that's stupid, like I'd believe you were really vampires. I'm an actor remember? I've seen what make-up artists can do, they probably found a way to layer contacts or something." Meiko laughed.

"Fine, believe what you want." Len rolled his eyes.

"I know!" Rin smiled smugly, "Lets arm wrestle!"

"No offence, but I'd beat you easily." Meiko said tauntingly.

"Not if I'm a vampire."

"Which you're not."

"Want to test that?"

"Fine!" Meiko got up and pulled over my side table. Rin quietly shuffled over to the side opposite Meiko. This is going to be the most predictable ending ever. Rin is a twig, Meiko is pretty well built. They got set, you could tell Meiko was quite a bit taller than Rin too. I was kinda funny.

"Ready?" Meiko whispered.

"Ready." Rin replied. They started. Meiko strained, Rin just sat there, looking almost bored.

"Done?" She asked. Then slammed Meiko's hand down.

Meiko clutched her hand, clenching. Rin stared at the table, there was a small dent.

"Oops." she smirked at Meiko who glared back.

Suddenly Meiko burst out laughing, "Vampires huh?" She glanced from Dell to Len to Rin rubbing her knuckles. "Metaphorically, let's say you're telling me the truth."

* * *

**Ohohoh. So yeah, blah blah blah tell me what you thought. What you liked didn't like etc. etc. etc. Ugh, also tell me if you think it's getting too cheezey ... **


	6. In Which Len is a Dumbass

**Ahaha, not much time to edit... This chapter is mainly filler... BUT ITS STILL COOL! read it :D**

* * *

"You're crazy!" I blurted out. Everyone glared at me.

"Metaphorically," Meiko repeated, turning back to Rin and the others "You are telling me the truth. Why should I believe you?"

"You have no reason to believe us." Len smiled mockingly "We have no proof." Meiko stared blankly at the floor.

"You have no proof because you aren't Vampires, There is nothing to have proof of." I growled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if your entire body was in horrible pain and your teeth fell out." Len spat. I guess I shouldn't tell them about the killer headache I had earlier. They would think I was "turning" when all I had was a hangover.

"Well I'm not." I hissed.

"What? Are you trying to start a fight? I wouldn't do that if I was you. I would kick your sorry ass." Len laughed mockingly.

"Shut up you two." Rin cuffed Lens ear and glared at me. "That is a stupid reason to fight. Besides. We do have proof."

"What?" Len gasped and I growled. Right on que my headache returned and I cupped my head in my hands.

"What? Something wrong?" Rin giggled. God, that was more annoying than Lens laugh.

"Just a hangover." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. It was worse this time. Ugh. I hate hangovers. On second thought, who likes hangovers? Exactly. No one.

"Yeah, sure." Rin chuckled. "You had a headache earlier too, right?" I rubbed my neck, it was hurting too now.

"SO?"

"Hah." Rin sat back, smirking annoyingly.

"I'M FINE!" I hissed. Rin just smiled smugly at me. She is making me so angry. I was about to get angry at her but the pain in my head and neck spread down to my chest and I could hardly breathe. I didn't get the chance to panic because my sight clouded over and I blacked out.

**Dell pov**

Augh. Why me? Why yesterday morning did we have to do drills through the forest. Couldn't they have just made us do an obstacle course? I guess that would have been more dangerous though, having Rin wander aimlessly.

I shuddered at the thought and turned my attention to Len escorting a hysteric Meiko out the front door. Maybe it would have been a better idea to not tell her we were vampires. I guess we can try to convince her that it was all a dream.

"Soo, Were just gonna crash in his apartment then?" Len poked his head around the corner.

"Guess so." I sighed, turning my head to the shuddering body laying on the couch. Rin was sitting in his recliner. She had found gum and after I had explained it to her she popped a piece and started chewing.

I bet it's really scary when she's angry. Or when she actually cares about something. To see her giggle like a preppy girl would be hilarious. Oh God. The image of rin in a cheerleader outfit hanging off the arm of a football player and giggling like a little girl just flashed through my mind. I shivered.

"I guess I should go get us some beverages." Len smiled crazily. I'm fairly certain he doesn't just mean blood. Oh god, I wonder what Rin's like drunk. I shivered again. I am not letting her anywhere near any alcohol.

I snapped out of my daydream at the sound of the door slamming. Ugh, did Len really have to slam the door? Dropping at Kaito's feet I glared at Rin. She didn't care at all about him. She is such a pain.

"What did I do?" Rin stuck her tongue out at me.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You were glaring at me. It was kinda freaky."

"You caused all this."

"This is all your fault."

"No it isn't, you coulda left me in the forest."

"That would have been worse."

"Well then I did good." Rin smiled charmingly. I was about to yell at her but I burst out laughing instead. Rin's smile turned to a confused smile. I guess she was expecting me to be angry. "You're weird."

"Not as weird as you." I smiled.

"I'm not weird."

"Believe me, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NONONONONONONONONOOOO!"

"Yes."

"AURGH!"

"Reverting back to cavemen are we?" I smiled mockingly. Note to self: Rin doesn't like being refered to as a caveman. and she slaps hard, and with nails. Rubbing the side of my face I shot Rin a look that I hope would freeze water. Kaito moaned and rolled over, kicking me in the back. Was everyone against me? At least Len hadn't hit me yet today. I got in a fight with him once. We vampires are a lot stronger than humans, but our bones aren't any different, and Len is pretty used to fighting. Ugh, one of the few things he can beat me at. At least I can cook and hold down a girlfriend.

* * *

Rin and I sat quietly for a couple minutes before Len burst into the room and scared the hell out of me. Ummm, actually he kicked the door open. Dumbass. Ugh, I wonder if Meiko has any screws? I better not send Len to get them, he might not come back. I bet Meiko's not a whore though.

"Hahahah! Did you see that! It was awesome!" Len laughed. I sighed and got up.

"Do you know where Meiko's apartment is?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just down the hall two doors." Len said it like everyone should know. Damn him. Ugh, Of course he of all people has known her for a few hours and already knows where she lives. I hoisted myself up and reluctantly went to the door. Meh, I guess I will be safe leaving Rin and Len together. If Len tries anything He might get the ultimate punishment. I rubbed the side of my face and moved the broken door out of the way so I could get out.

**Len pov**

I chucked the blood bags and beer into the fridge... (Hahaha, I want to see Rin drunk.) Ugh, party pooper Dell obviously wants to fix the door. The glare he gave me when I kicked it open was horrifying. I had just jogged for blocks and back I WAS BORED! What, did he expect a nice, normal entrance from ME of all people? Pfft, he should know me better than that. Kaito moaned again. hahahah... I probably shouldn't laugh at his pain but you know... hehehe...

"What are you laughing at?" Rin poked her head through the doorway. I handed her a beer.

"Nooothing, drink up. I want to see what kind of a drunk you are." I smiled dirtily at her and she scowled back at me. Ouch, REJECTED.

"Umm, thanks?" She mumbled. staring blankly at the can. Have we introduced her to cans yet? I guess not. I snapped the can from her hands and opened it for her. I think I'll let Dell have the pleasure of teaching her this new skill. Speaking of new skills...

"Hey Rin! Do you want to learn about computers?"

"I dunno..." Rin sipped her beer slowly. Of course she doesn't know, she has no idea what the heck it is! I grabbed her hand and began my search of Kaito's apartment. It took a while before I found it but it was there, In the very corner of his bedroom on a desk under a pile of junk. It was outdated by like 100 years but it was there. It was all one boring old shade of grey, there was the screen, the computer then this box thing...

"Okay, let's figure out how to turn this thing on!" I laughed. I have no idea if computers this old were the same as the one I had in my apartment but...Oh well, it's not like he's going to care if I break it. He needs a new one. Flicking a switch on the screen and hitting a button labeled "power" on the computer made the screen flicker on. After that it was pretty normal, I wonder if Kaito has any porn on this thing? Probably not. He doesn't seem the type. I chuckled.

"What's with you and laughing?" Rin snapped. I glanced amusedly at her. I bet she doesn't know what porn is. I have no idea who invented it or when... Anyways, Rin doesn't need to know that.

"Heeey!" I said ignoring Rin. The screen went to his desktop, his background was a forest. BORING. I had expected something original... Oh well... I can still spam his files. Oh, wait, I was supposed to be teaching Rin about this crappy old thing. I glanced at her and she was staring amazed at the screen.

"Umm... this is a computer Rin. you can type stuff with the keyboard." I pointed to the keyboard. I can tell this is going to be fun. "You can move the crusor here with the mouse. Clicking it selects what the crusor is on top of" I pointed to the crusor on the screen clicked "my computer" in demonstration. Rin stared in wonder. I guess TV is one thing, but when you influence what happens on the screen? Mind blowing to her... "Do you want to play around on here for a bit?" I asked.

"YES!" Rin yelped and lunged at the screen. Silently, I left Rin and picked up my open beer. Rin had hers with her. What's taking Dell so long? I wonder if he's getting any action... Knowing him... Probably not, okay, definitely not. Heh, I wonder if I should go kick down Meiko's door too... Okay... That is a stupid idea. Which is why I should do it. BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Dell pov**

Wow, Meiko has a nice apartment. Hard to imagine Kaito's messy retro apartment being in the same building as Meiko's modern clean-cut apartment. They're like... opposites.

"I'm so sorry about this." I said solenly. I would say it's all Len's fault but I should never let my eyes off him... speaking of letting my eyes off him...

"It's okay, Len did it right? If he breaks anything remember, I have all the supplies you need." Meiko chuckled, you could tell she was trying to supress it but...

"Hahaha... Len actually kicked the door down... I should probably go make sure he doesn't kick down any more..." I turned to the door.

BAM! The door flew open, nearly missing my face.

"Holy crap." I murmered. Len was standing there, triumphantly he jogged in.

"What's up?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You broke a hinge." I glared at him.

"Meh, at least it's not as bad as Kaito's door."

"I... I though you were joking..." Meiko stuttered. I don't blame her. She isn't used to Len yet. I sighed.

"Do you want me to fix the door for you?" I whispered to her.

"Naw, just fix Kaito's door then focus on stopping Len from doing anything else stupid." Meiko chuckled. Hey, she recovers faster than Rin. Interesting.

"Do you need help fixing the door?" Len piped up, beaming at Meiko and I.

"NO!" We both yelled.

* * *

The entire time I was fixing the door Len was staring over my shoulder. You think its annoying when you're reading? Pfft, try having someone do it to you for EVERYTHING! Before, I was already angry at him. Now I'm freaking pissed off! THANK YOU LEN. Wait, where's Rin? Standing up (using testing the door to see if it worked as an excuse) I glanced around. I haven't heard from her since I went to get supplies from Meiko. I hope she hasen't gotten me into more trouble. It's impossible to watch her AND Len.

"LEEENNN!" A voice called from somewheres in the apartment. Rin stumbled out of Kaito's room. Crap, she broke something right? and she's calling Len?

"Yepperdoodles?" Len turned from staring over my shoulder.

"The screen's all blue..." Rin mumbled worriedly. Screen?

"Ahahaha, the blue screen of death." Len chuckled, stepping towards Rin.

"SCREEN OF DEATH? I'M GOING TO DIE?" Rin screeched.

"Uhh, no." Len sighed, shaking his head. What am I missing? Let me thinkabout what has happened so far... smart sensible Rin asked Len about something then Len told her about the blue screen of death. Then, of course, Rin spazzed. Wait... Did they find a computer? Len you dumbass. Can't you wait until we can explain stuff to her? Len sighed and went to deal with the "blue screen of death" I decided to find out what food Kaito has.

* * *

Sitting with a container of ice cream watching Len try to explain to Rin things considered common knowlege was quite entertaining. I'm fairly certain Kaito won't mind me eating some ice cream, he has enough.

"No, umm... Rin everyone had electeric sockets." Len reasoned.

"But surely only the rich can afford such things?" Rin retorted. Ahh, this was better than tv.

"Look, Kaito has some, he sure isn't rich."

"Just because he is messy doesn't mean he's not rich. He has wonderful things like that... umm fridge? and by my standards this house large!"

"Umm... Rin, this is an apartment, and its a tiny one. I can't imagine cramming all my stuff into here."

"Well then you must be very rich!"

"You tend to accumulate a fair amount of money when you are in your prime for the average life of a human." Len grumbled, "But I'm not rich!"

"Sure, I'll pretend I believe you."

"We should take her to someplace with REALLY rich people." I murmured. Len smiled widely.

"I know just the person." He sang. Oh god.

"We have to stay here until Kaitos fully turned." Ugh, I think that was a bad idea. I know the kind of people Len knows, I don't like them.

* * *

**Ugh, I didn't get much time to edit this. I was rushed since I already missed a week _... hahahha... sorry... I had school... and stuff... Urk, if anything is grammatically wrong please tell me, also if a part seems really bad I would be thrilled to know you guys are acctually paying attention and not skimming T_T... :D ANYWHOO! blah blah blah if its overly cheezy let me know... Also its really short.. I didn't know what to write... urk...**


	7. Kaito Thinks Everyone is Crazy, Again

**Sorry it's late... again... D: I have many excuses but they are kinda a big list so I am not going to put them here... anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

For what seemed like forever my entire body was filled with pain. The time I was conscious I couldn't move. When I wasn't I didn't dream, but I was aware of the chocking black the surrounded me. Ever once in a while I noticed that it didn't hurt so much. Not much, as in like one piece of candy in the entire candy aisle, okay, bad comparison. I couldn't think. My mind was consumed by the pain, if I ever gained enough control that I could try moving it just stung more. I stopped that, and collapsed back into the darkness.

* * *

Barely aware that I was awake, the pain suddenly flared in my chest. My hand clenched, I breathed out so suddenly it sounded almost like a heavy breath. The pain was retreating back to the dark hole it had crawled out of.

"The creature stirs." chuckled a muffled voice. Rolling my head a fraction I tried to grumble for the person to go away. It came out as a harsh grunt. The pain was gone enough that I had full control over myself, even though the pain still ruled my thoughts. Cringing I attempted to open my eyes but as soon as the first ray blinded me I stopped trying.

"You okay?" A different, more concerned voice asked. They sounded nice, who were they? They sounded kinda familiar, but not very, someone from college or something? Probably not.

"Of course he's okay, who isn't after changing?" The first voice said mockingly.

"It's still nice to ask!"

"Nice, but pointless." Gawd, they were giving me a headache. I probably shouldn't say anything because obviously all the sounds I am capable of making at the moment don't exactly count as words.

"You should learn to be more polite, it helps when someone kicks your ass at say, video games. They might taunt you less."

"Suuure, like that'd ever happen."

"You're a real dumbass you know right?"

"Well you're no better-"

"Shut up." For a second I thought it was me telling them to shut up, maybe speaking without realizing it... But then I realized the voice was feminine. And people were actually listening to it, definitely not me.

Wait, a girl? Who the hell would visit me at a hospital... or wherever the hell I was? I don't have many friends to begin with, those of them that ARE girls really aren't good friends, or even really care about me... Raking my brain for any memory of why the hell my body felt like it had been dragged through a pit of broken glass and who the hell cared? I turned my head so I was facing away from where the light was coming from, and slowly tried to open my eyes. Very, very slowly. Eventually I got used to the light under my face, shielded from most light. It wasn't much of an improvement... Ugh, there is a dull throb in my chest. Like when you accidentally slam you finger in a door, it hurts like hell at first then fades to a painful throb. Except instead of just a finger throbbing it was my entire core.

Lifting my head a fraction of an inch I noticed the fabric I was laying one. Oh, it's my couch. Obviously these people don't care about me enough that when I'm in excruciating pain they can't be bothered to take me to the hospital. Gee, THANKS guys.

"Ah, I was right, he is alive." The mocking voice laughed. I swear, when I can stand I will make him permanently shut up. For now I just lashed out with one arm in his, general, direction. Missing. I rolled my head so I wasn't facing the light but I wasn't covering my eyes anymore. The world blinded me and was fuzzy at first but it began to clear, I saw three figures, one sitting in my chair, one on the ground and one standing. I feel I should know who they are. Then, suddenly, I did.

Jumping up quickly, falling over, then scrambling deeper into the couch I yelled. "YOU! GET THE HELL OUTOFMYHOUSE!"

"I thought we covered this already." The blonde -Len I think- chuckled. Well, he was the obnoxious mocking-voiced one. Jackass. Rin jumped up from the floor and picking me up by my throat she slammed me against the wall.

"We've waited here for a week, A WEEK, waiting for you, taking your time. Making sure that when the pain faded and you were so hungry you would kill you own mother. Then you FINALLY wake, and what do we get? YELLED AT!" She hissed.

"I bet you WOULD eat you own mother." I choked, pushing her back, discovering I was stronger than her. I slumped back on the couch.

"I don't deny that. Yeah, sure, I was never very fond of her." She growled snidely. I bet she was serious, she does seem cannibalistic to me.

"What have you done to Meiko?" I snapped, suddenly remembering my neighbor. What if she was harmed because of me? I could never let myself live it down...

"Relax, she's fine. So are you." It was the kind voice, WTH! I turned suddenly to Dell as he handed me a mirror. What the hell did he want me to do with a mirror? Holding it up and staring at my face I realized I was a mess. My hair was like... Einstein... And... Wait, a week? I haven't changed my clothes in a week? Crap, I must smell like shit. I sniffed, yep. Shit. What was the point of the mirror? When I turned back to Dell to ask, a flash of red from my face caught my eye. I looked back into the mirror. My eyes, they were red. Not like a normal boring red-red. They were a deep crimson that almost seemed to glow. Not like happy cheerful neon-sign glow, but a dark, spooky glow, hard to explain. Slowly poking my eye to take out the contact I flinched. Owwww... Have out ever tried to take out a contact that wasn't there? Yeah, exactly. But there had to be one. People just DON'T have red eyes!

I handed the mirror back to Dell. Very funny, laser surgery when I'm knocked out for a week. Very nice, I appreciate it. Dell took the mirror solemnly, and I noticed what was in his left hand. A cup, of reddish liquid, it looked like blood. Mine? They did NOT expect me to believe their vampire bullshit from a week ago and drink blood. No way. I am not joining their crazy cult.

"You're thirsty aren't you?" Dell asked, pulling my attention to the dryness of my throat. I stared at the cup. He held it out, I shook my head. I don't care how thirsty I get, no blood. It smelled odd, rusty. My consciousness felt repulsed at the thought of drinking it but for some reason my instinct wanted it. My throat burned more at the thought of drinking it. They must have messed up something in my head too. Dell stared hard at me, I glared at him, they are all crazy. Strangely, everything seemed to be more detailed. The lines more defined, probably from spending a week in darkness.

Dell held out the glass again, I glared at him. My nose twitched, the smell... Ugh, what the hell did they do to me?

Knock. Knock.

Len swiftly turned and went to answer the door. I started to follow him, but both Rin and Dell grabbed my arms.

"It's not safe." Dell growled "We don't want you going berserk and attacking everyone."

"Oh, yeah, like I'M the type to go crazy." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I hope they got the point that THEY'RE the crazy ones.

"You are now."

"Let me guess, while I was out flat you guys had fun fiddling with my brain?"

Rin chuckled, "Not quite. You're a vampire." I started to tell them they were crazy and psychotic, again, but Rin slammed her fist up into my bottom jaw snapping my mouth shut. "No, we're not crazy. You're just an ignorant dumbass." She pointed to my eyes, then my mouth, "Red eyes, fangs."

Running my tongue along my teeth I realized she was right, all my teeth had sharp points and four of them definitely protruded farther than the others. Oh, my, god, I have teeth like a dog.

"You can't replace people's teeth medically, or sharpen them. There's no way your teeth could have gone from normal humans to what they are now, unless your body let those normal teeth fall out and replaced them." Dell let go of my arm. Bullshit, they can do anything nowadays.

"HEY! Wow, dude, you got mail!" Len strode back into the room, holding a brown box.

"What?" I asked as he shoved the package into my chest. I glanced at it and groaned. They all stared at me quizzically. I ignored them, they don't deserve an explanation. I ripped open the package and opened the package of cookies and shoved one in my mouth. Len, Rin and Dell stared at me blankly. Oh, I must seem like a real loser.

"They're from my mom," I grumbled swallowing a mouthful. Yes, they are from my mother. She always was over protective. I appreciate the cookies, and she would send me ice cream if she could, but it would melt. A thought suddenly occurred to me, "Hey, I'm eating normal food, vampires can't do that!" I exclaimed, swallowing the fifth cookie, maybe I should put them away for now before I look like a total pig.

"Ahh, yes they can." Dell sighed, "The sun slightly burns our skin but we can't turn into bats, some of us are actually quite fond of garlic and... Well, a stake to the heart would kill a human too." I shrugged, I never did think of vampires being affected by garlic, its Soo cheesy.

"You're still crazy. Even if you shove me in the sun and my skin burns there is no way you could prove that you didn't inject me with something that made me sensitive to sunlight."

"If you won't believe in vampires I know something we CAN prove." Rin giggled evilly. Yes, giggled, it scared the crap out of me too.

"Wh-what?"

"Werewolves." She smiled, flashing her sharp, unnatural teeth.

* * *

**Its... so... short... and it was late too... UGH! *slaps self* I will try to be on time next week... Next chapter will have story development... anyways, what'd you like? dislike? etc. etc.**


	8. Break and Entry

**Uhhuh, still in Kaito pov... I'm sorry for being late again... this chapter isn't filer.. FINALLY! a chapter that I acctually got inspiration for and has anything to do with the storyline!**

* * *

"Werewolves my ass." I groaned, like they think that because I don't believe in vampires I will believe in werewolves.

"Rin, no." Dell sighed. "We have enough problems as it is."

"He's right. We keep our distance from werewolves and they keep their distance from us." HOLY CRAP! For once in his life Len sounded... Serious!

"Keep their distance? You guys are really clueless." Rin snorted.

"No, Rin. We're safe. We don't want to get on their bad side." Dell said angrily.

"No. Dell, you're stupid. You think just because you ignore them they do the same?" Rin seethed.

"Oh yeah, and you have proof they don't?" Len laughed.

"Exactly, I do." Rin smirked. Oh god, this can't end well.

* * *

Ouch, branches smacked into my face, Len laughed. He was walking in front of me, probably pulling back the branches to make them hit my face.

"Stop it." Dell hissed.

"What's so wrong with the path?" I sighed, if they were to drag me on a hike through the forest they might as well have a path to follow. Oh, yeah, they were right about the sun burning my skin thing, which is why all of us are wearing long sweaters and gloves from my raided closet. Dell has a Christmas one my grandma knit for me. He got the weirdest looks when we were walking through the city. I was given sunglasses to cover my eyes, Dell has contacts but Rin and Len have to wear sunglasses too.

"Shut up." Rin hissed. Wow, what is that, her catch-phrase? Not as catchy as something like Kyaaa! Or Duh-oh.

Yelping, I tripped and fell flat on my face in a pile of leaves. Rin glared at me. "I said shut up, can you those follow instructions? Or do I have to rip out your vocal chords." She smiled. Wow, someones on their period. She has been like this since the argument her, Dell and Len had at my apartment, it ended in her fuming and dragging us through the city to here. Where here id, I don't know. I think its military ground though because I spotted a sign when we jumped a fence. If she gets me arrested for trespassing on private property, government owned private property; for once she will be the one fearing ME.

Suddenly the forest opened to a beach, the sand strewn with bullet shells. Well, government or not, they have guns. Vampire or not, (NOT) our skin isn't bulletproof. AT the corner of my eye I saw a splash, and Rin's back swimming away. I stared shocked, "I am NOT going in after her." I mumbled.

"Oh yes you are!" Len and Dell chimed, grabbing my arms and diving in. They swam close to the bottom, I sputtered for air for a while, before I realized I wasn't drowning. They let go and I immediately swam up for air, gasping at the surface. I was pulled back under my something grabbing my legs. So they WERE trying to kill me. I was pretty much dragged to the other side of the lake, where under the water Rin waited for us.

When she saw us approaching she stood up, the water was about up to her hips. I heard muffled voices, and a loud booming sound, suddenly Rin was back under with us, gesturing for us to come up too.

"Ha ha! Did'ya see that? Downed with one shot!" A voice laughed boisterously, it was deep and masculine.

"We could have taken her taken her in for questioning, she could have known the escapee- or better yet, BEEN the escapee." A more feminine voice sighed. "Oh well, what's done is done, we better go collect the body before someone sees it."

Yanked from the water I could see the speakers, the man was very ordinary, with shoulder-length blond hair. The girl had long silverish hair, down to her hips, but tied up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were almost black. They were facing each other, at the entrance to a cave.

"Boo." Rin whispered, Len doing jazz hands at her. The man and woman turned instantaneously, the woman yelling in surprise.

"B-But I shot you!" The man stammered, shakily pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

"Ah, no you didn't, and don't get all OMGEE SHE DODGED A BULLET! I didn't do that either, I simply judged when you were about to shoot then plunged into the water at the exact time you shot. And you're a crappy shot."

The man pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Swearing he put bullets in the gun. The woman rolled her eyes, pulling out her gun.

"If you had really shot her she wouldn't have fallen over instantaneously either, it would have looked more like this." Len chuckled, whipping out a gun of his own and shooting the man in the forehead. He swayed a bit, then fell over. I stared in disbelief, where the HELL did they get guns from? Don't tell me they took them in the water, even I know not to do that with a gun! I'm not too shocked at the killing though, I'm kind of shaken, But what else do I expect from psychotic maniacs?

"Leeeen, this was supposed to be a peaceful visit, why'd you bring a gun?" Dell sighed.

"Aw, but we WERE coming to visit WEREWOLVES! And Rin told us we couldn't trust them!"

"Rin doesn't trust anyone anyways!" Dell snapped.

"She trusts us! Right Rin?" Len turned and stared pleadingly at Rin. She shrugged; He did a little happy dance.

"PEACEFUL VISIT?" Screeched the woman, clearly panicking. I feel kinda sorry for her, watching her partner die right in front of her eyes.

"Wow, you're a better actor than I thought Haku." Rin chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" The woman... Haku... Wait, how does Rin know her name?

"Ahh, look closely at me. It might trigger your memory."

"What?- Wait... number 02?"

"Yep, oh yeah I have a name now." Rin stepped forwards, holding her hand for the gun. "Nice to meetchya, I'm Rin. Now, give me your gun and your death might not be so slow and unbearably painful." Haku spit at Rin. It hit her face, wow, I have to admit, this chick is crazy but I couldn't spit in someones face if I tried. Mainly because the only person I wanted to spit at was my boss, but that was a bad idea. NOW the only person I want to spit at is Rin... and that's a WORSE idea... Haku suddenly reached into her coat and pulled out something that glinted in the sunlight...

BANG

Haku fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder. Dell walked over, ripping of a shred of his...my sweater and binding her arm. She glared at him. He gagged her with another strip tied around her head. "Len you dumbass, we could have TRIED be nice, tried negotiating and being civilized. Besides, Rin, what's your connection to her?"

"Meh, the same as many others, slave to slave-driver." Rin chimed.

Haku mumbled something from beneath her gag, Len removed it. "Not any longer thanks to you. Bitch." she spit. Len sighed and gagged her up again, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What?" he said at Dell staring at him questioningly, "We don't have enough sweaters to rip up to make enough to tie her up good enough to keep her from getting out. Besides, wool is weak." Dell shook his head. I stared in disbelief; they were going to kidnap her? I was the only one left in the water so I waded to the shore.

"Well who wants a tour?" Rin chuckled, strolling into the cave. Everyone followed her, I was reluctant, but I would rather be with homicidal crazies then out there alone to be caught by more people with guns. That would be bad, very, very bad.

Coming from the cave was a good flow of water, bigger than a stream but not enough to make it hard to walk through. Rin walked right in the centre, there was a perfectly good ledge on the side. Oh well, I guess she's doing it for a good reason considering Len and Dell are doing the same... It doesn't really matter anyways; I'm already soaked to the core. Walking through the water was noisier than I had expected, I kept splashing. Rin glared at me with every step I took. Well I'm SORRY for walking like a normal human being. Geez.

"Don't lift your feet so much." Dell whispered helpfully, wow, even HE is criticizing my walking. Being crazy must make you walk quieter. That doesn't exactly make sense but whatever. I tried it, it helped a bit but my steps still splashed way more than theirs.

* * *

They dragged me (well... I swam...) through the river, UP a waterfall and then made me climb onto a dirt ledge, which was harder than it sounds. The ledge was about two feet above the surface of the water. I'm not exactly the most athletic person in the world either. After that fun little bit there was a fair bit of crawling, not THAT far I guess, but the dirt was loose and kept falling on me. I will never get me sweaters clean... Well, I should probably focus on the real problem. I think I'll make a list.

1. We are breaking into somewhere, where? I don't know

2. They have guns

3. They might possibly be military

4. Or, if I'm going to believe Dell, Len and Rin's bullshit they are werewolves. That doesn't sound too inviting.

5. Whoever they are they apparently keep slaves

6. Rin apparently used to be of those slaves

7. If we get caught, we might possibly become slaves. I'm only guessing this, but judging from what I know so far about them I'm shitting my pants.

Well, that pretty mush sums it up. Wow. We are so doooooomed. Well, actually I can think of a better word for it but I'm trying to avoid swearing. Oh, what do you know, the tunnel is getting bigger, I'm not army crawling anymore, I can crawl normally now. Now the tunnel is lifting off my back, I can almost sit up here. Bad idea, Dell's behind me.

I quickly glance up to judge where we are, not that you can judge where you are in a dirt cave you have to crawl through but... Whatever... Ah, there is a dim light ahead, I guess we're close. The dark blur in front of me that I could barely make out as Len and Rin crawling ahead of me stood up. Reaching my hand forward I realized that I was right at the opening to the tunnel. I crawled forward a bit and stood up, why is this hallway so dark? Wait, is this where the slaves walk? Wait... Do they think that two guards are enough to stop a mass of slaves from crawling down the tunnel and escaping?

Rin dashed off somewhere, grumbling to herself, I surveyed the area... the air was damp, the only noise was a very faint... indistinct sound... The hall was almost pitch black, except for glowing patches scattered around. They looked to be some kind of glowing lichen. What they illuminated made this area seem very unused.

"Crap." Rin yelled, slamming something, everyone ran to her, Dell slower than me and Len because he was carrying Haku.

"What?" Len asked.

"This hallway is no longer in use, there are locked metal doors locking both ends." She growled.

"Maybe they just abandoned this place? Maybe they found a better place where NO ONE would escape."

"Dumbass, why then would they leave guards outside at the cave's mouth?"

"Umm, trap?"

"Don't give them too much credit, their brains might explode."

"Why would that happen?"

Rin sighed, and leaned against the door.

"He he, why doesn't Len just kick the door down? He's pretty good at that." I said jokingly.

Rin stared at me blankly. Len smiled, walked away from the door, then ran yelling at the door and jump-kicked it. The door rang out, Len clutched his leg. He stared defiantly at the door, and roundhouse kicked it. The door rang again, and creaked a bit. Rin screamed and punched the door. It rang more; Rin and Len continued their relentless attack. Dell calmly walked up to the door and put his hand against it, before roundhouse kicking it himself and knocking it off the hinges.

"We loosened it." Len grumbled.

"You weren't kicking it in the right spot. You were hitting it on the side opposite the hinges, that wasn't working so I wondered if the hinges were cheap steel maybe, I guess they were." He sighed, coolly stepping though the open door frame and onto the now broken door.

Len picked up Haku and threw her over his shoulder before following Rin out the door. I was last to leave... Maybe they trust me? Meh, I squinted as I stepped out, this hallway was definitely bigger and better lit. Glancing down I realized how dusty I was, I took off my sweater and ruffled my hair. Dust was flying off of me.

"What? No guards here?" Len chuckled. Rin glared at him.

"Follow me." She growled turning away from Len and walking quickly down the hall. I glanced behind us before running after her.

We didn't have to go far, only down the hall then around a corner, before we found someone to talk to. Rin peered around the corner, waved and came back. A girl with pinkish hair ran around the corner. She gasped at the sight of us.

"Yo." Dell chuckled. The girl gasped again. She leaned towards Rin and whispered something. Rin whispered back. The girl bolted down the hall like the hell hounds were after her. Rin glanced at us and walked around the corner. Len and Dell followed quickly, I... not so quickly...

"Don't shoot, we come with a message." Rin barked. I almost had a heart attack. There were guards, a group of them walking towards us. Well not walking anymore because they had stopped in alarm and to aim their guns at us.

"Ho- How'd you get here?"

"Through a door." Rin shrugged, well... She wasn't exactly lying. I heard Len stifle a laugh.

"You lie! Our doors are all highly guarded!"

"The one we went through only had two guards, here's one of them... Sorry about that, she attacked us." Len flipped Haku off his shoulder and boldly walked over and placed her in the arms of one of the other guards. He smiled smugly then walked back to beside Rin.

"Two? Where's the other one then?" growled one of the guards.

"Oh, him... We left him by the door." Rin sighed. "So... um... Take us to your leader."

* * *

We are now standing in a large ballroom by the looks of it. It was lavishly furnished, there were people standing around it. They all wore loose baggy clothing. At the front of the ballroom there was a throne, I guess it's more of a throne room than a ballroom then... Rin, Dell, Len and I were led up to the throne, Rin bowed and we followed her example. I gazed up at the man sitting on the throne, he had deep red hair. He didn't look like he should be a red-head because he didn't have any freckles or anything. His skin was extremely pale. H had a red scarf, much like mine. The fact that shocked me most was his eyes. His red eyes.

* * *

**Umm.. I got inspiration about halfway through... so give me a break if the first half sucked kay? 8) I got inspiration doing dishes, ooh yeah. anyways, blah blah blah... :O tell me what you thought, be honest, I don't care if you tell me it sucked, as long as you tell me WHY it sucked :D so I can fix it.**


	9. Pfft, Werewolves Don't Exi Holy Crap

**Its on time! I feel so accomplished! Not even a day late. BWAHAHA I enjoyed writing 'that red haired dude' who if you haven't figured out who it is by the red eyes, hair and scarf... I feel shame for you.**

* * *

Red eyes? Wait... don't tell me they're going to try convince me he is a werewolf-vampire. What's next? Unicorns? Well... Actually I can believe that, they're just horses with horns... Mermaids? Well at least they aren't trying to get me arrested.

"What do you want?" The red-eyes man snarled, staring down at us like we were something stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"We come because there are rumors of you keeping slaves." Dell projected. Huh, and here I thought Rin was going to be doing all the talking.

"Why do you care, all you're doing is risking becoming a slave yourself."

"We come on behalf of hundreds of vampires, if we do not return they are prepared to take action and attack." Len sneered, all his normal idiocy seems to have dissipated...

"Ah, and have you seen evidence of slaves?"

"Maybe." Dell crossed his arms and shifted feet.

"Ahh, well I certainly hope not." The red man chuckled. A chorus of clicking came from the mass of 'werewolves' watching us. Oh crap, do the ALL have guns? Wait, this is so impossibly ridiculous that it has to be a dream right? I can just solve it by waking up and getting some serious help.

"This is ridiculous." I threw my arms in the air, "I don't have to be here." The red man raised an eyebrow. I turned and started walking...

Click

Something cold pressed against the back of my neck.

"Ah aha ha. Yes. You do have to be here, bit if I kill you now it will solve all of our problems!" Rin pushed the gun into my neck. "I'm sorry, he's new... He doesn't believe yet that vampires even exist yet. We brought him along hoping we could convince him werewolves exist then he could accept himself as a vampire!"

"I understand." The red man chuckled, I wasn't facing him but he ahs a very distinctive deep voice.

"My eyes aren't red!" I howled "And where did you get a gun?"

"You haven't fed yet dumbass, god, you're worse than Len. I got the gun from Len." She sighed, then grabbed me and swiftly turned me back around "Sorry for disturbing you, please, continue." Rin flashed a smile at the red man.

"Well well, so, have you seen any slaves?"

"We saw one girl with red eyes, but her hair was reddish too. Maybe she was like you?" Rin smirked. What? But she was clearly... well I guess not a werewolf... Rin lied, even if this is a dream, I don't think I'm going to wake up soon so... maybe I should do the right thing? Then again, this is only a dream, so I guess I should save my own hide, from Rin. And possibly the red man and his minions.

"Ahh, yes. Did she cause you any trouble?"

"None at all." It appears Rin has taken over negotiations. Again.

"Good, good, I expect you are staying the day?"

"I expect so."

"Good, someone show them to a room."

"Wait, can someone please prove to our naive fellow here that werewolves exist?"

One of the mass of... 'Werewolves' stepped forward, the red man motioned for him to step back. "I would be glad to help." He smirked, and stood up.

Huh, I really don't see anything special about him. With wolves they have an alpha right? They have to work their way to the top of the pack. So it's probably the same for werewolves. This man is kinda twiggy, okay stringy. He doesn't exactly look like head of the pack type. Maybe they have a royal family or something? But puppies aren't born like humans... They have more than one... How would they decide which takes the throne? Maybe they are more like humans in that fact? Maybe the strongest one takes the throne, which brings me back to where I started... My dreams probably aren't very detailed...

Holy Crap.

The red man was growing fur! And getting shorter, ugh... I'm getting slightly sick watching this. But he was changing! I couldn't peel my eyes away, he was changing into a wolf. So he's not one of those movie werewolves that stands upright, he is actually turning into a wolf. His fur was a dark, brownish red; his hair when he's a human is a deeper rec. His eyes stayed the same piercing red, the pupils turning into slits, at first his clothe bulged then they started to shrink to fit around his shrinking body. Not that he was getting small, he looked like the kind of wolf that are told about around campfires, and in campfire-dim light he might even look to be a hell hound.

"Well, this is DEFINITELY a dream." I sighed, relieved that my dream theory was proved. A streak of pain flashed across my cheek.

"If it was a dream wouldn't that have woken you up?" Rin growled. I lifted a hand to my face, she had slapped me... Staring at my hand I realized she had also scratched me, my hand had blood on it. I don't think it was enough pain that if this was real it would leave a scar.

"Then this is one of those dreams that I have to do something to wake up! like..." Rin promptly kicked me, between the legs. "uuugh" a wave of laughter washed over the crowd. I keeled over and lay on the ground.

"That should have woken you up from ANY dream. Stupid." I nodded my head slightly, tears streaming from my eyes. There was silence for a few seconds as I revived.

A red paw stepped a foot from my face. "Come, I've decided to show you to your rooms myself, I find you interesting." The red wolf smiled mockingly down at me, then glanced up at Rin. Watching him talk was cool, like those animals in Narnia, except those are cute. In no way can he be described as cute.

We followed him as he left the throne room, then down some halls, before he stopped in front of two doors.

"These are the only rooms available. There are two beds in each room." He silently turned and padded back the way we had come. I stared as he walked away.

"So me and Rin in a room and you and Kaito in the other?" Len jabbed Dell in the ribs. Dell glared at him.

"Rin?" Dell asked.

"It doesn't really matter."

"WOW! And I thought you were just going to shoot down that idea!" Len said excitedly. Rin glared at him, I chuckled. "WE CLAIM THIS ONE!" Len grabbed the handle to one door.

"Maybe Rin would be safer in Kaito's room." Dell said. Len glared at him.

"She'd be safe in your room too Dell." I shrugged. Len directed his evil glare at me.

"Why don't we draw straws? Rin you don't mind do you?" Dell asked, Rin just sighed and put her face in her hand.

"Oh yeah? Where are we going to get straws?" I sneered. Len ripped some strings off of my sweater, what am I going to tell my grandma if I ever see her again and she asks if I still have the sweater she gave me?

"Why don't you have four strings? One for each of you and the other is if no one picks the short string, all of you have to stay in one room and I get the other all to myself." Rin sighed. Len chuckled. "I was serious" she glared at him. He gulped and ripped another string.

Dell reached over and grabbed one, it was long. Len took the next, it too was long. Shakily I grabbed one. It was short. I'm not quite sure if that's good or not, but Len and Dell sighed. I stared at the string in my hand. Before anyone could say anything Len grabbed Dells arm and dragged him into the room ha had claimed. Rin silently opened our door and stepped in, I grabbed the door as it was closing and followed her.

The rooms were surprisingly bare. The halls of this place had trim and looked almost like the inside of a mansion, except there isn't any windows. Anywhere. The throne room was lavishly decorated, the throne had looked to be made of gold even, but this room was simple. The walls were white, not a beige, they were snow white. The furnishings were wood. I did a dive onto the bed, it doesn't matter what the room looks like, it's nicer than my apartment. The beds are comfier too.

I sat up to see Rin sipping a glass of blood. I could smell it from where I was sitting, which was across the room. She held up another glass, I slowly stood up and took it. The thought of drinking blood makes me sick, but I want it so bad. I took a sip, then another, and another. Before long the glass was gone and I was staring at it blindly.

"We shouldn't trust these werewolves." Rin muttered.

"Why? They've been fairly kind to us despite the whole attacking us and threatening to make us slaves..." Rin held up her hand, it was bloody but in the middle was a lump.

"Wha-? What is that?"

"Sleeping pills, you'd think they'd be more creative." I mumbled indistinctly and flopped back on the bed.

I wonder if Len and Dell found glasses of blood in their room. If they did, did they notice the sleeping pills? Did theirs even have sleeping pills? Why am I not freaking out about being a vampire? Why am I not freaking out about being in a werewolf-teeming cave-building thing where they keep vampires for slaves? Why did no one recognize Rin? Maybe they DID recognize Rin... Why is Rin being friendly with the werewolves...? Why the hell does the Werewolf leader have red eyes? Is it even possible to natural to have red eyes and red hair? How did I get caught up in all this? Why does the red-eyed man wear a red scarf, its incredibly tacky... Having everything blue ISN'T tacky however. Who is HE even? I don't even know his name...

zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

**Well, :D Kaito really has grown to dislike Rin hasn't he? Ugh... Oh well. I wrote this chapter last week, right after the last chapter. In other words I didn't panic this morning by waking up and going OHMYGAWDIDON'TWANTTOUPDATELATE! Whick is new for me. Anyways, what did/didn't you likey-poo?**


	10. CAMERAS AND BUGS, OH MY!

**WHEW, what has it been... three chapters from Kaito's perspective? WOW, well, I guess its time to switch it up. Besides, Being in Rin's head in the werewolf's place lets you hear about her days as a slave, ISN'T THAT INTERESTING!**

* * *

Rin pov

I stared out at the darkness of the room, sleep was useless. It's impossible to sleep in a building with thousands of people you hate the guts of. Thousands, maybe there's more. I don't know how many people you can house in a mountain, but judging from the expanse of the corridors... It's a lot.

I sighed and rolled over. I know not to trust them. That's why I checked the blood before I drank it. I wonder if Len and Dell drank drugged drinks... Aw, who cares? The werewolves drank up my lies like they would blood. Filthy creatures, I would never lick blood from the ground. What more can you expect from dogs though. I rolled over again. Sleep doesn't seem to even touch my consciousness. Sitting up I stared around the room, which was very simple. I have served in rooms for honored guests before, they are lavishly decorated. Even more so than the normal rooms, they always want to make a good impression.

I stood up and reached out to touch the wall, it was cold. Stone, cold white stone. I gazed out across the room. Even though it was dark I could still clearly see everything in the room, even though there was not much to see. The walls were unadorned, the only furniture in the room was the two beds and a single side table between them. There were two doors, one to the hall and another to an en-suite bathroom. A few steps took me to the door of the en-suite and one quick look showed me that it was as bare as this room. With only a toilet, a plain white sink and a very small bat tub it looked to be about the size of the bathroom in Kaito's apartment. No doubt everything is better quality though. Another step took me to the door to the hall. Slowly I reached over and jerked the handle. It was locked. Of course. When have I ever been in a room here that I wasn't locked in, to keep me from running away?

Quickly turning I surveyed the room once again. The only disturbance in the plainness of it all was Kaito, lying in the bed next to mine, and the glasses on the side table.. He fell asleep almost immediately, he is hopelessly clueless. From what he's heard of these monsters he should be more cautious. I guess there's no point in waking him to scold him or hopelessly searching for a way to escape. Akaito would never give us a chance of escaping, unlike his father Katsu. My guess is that while I was gone Katsu was overthrown, He had been old and many had been skeptical that he could rule anymore. Akaito would have replaced the guards and general security of the place. He would have been getting ready for anything. There would be absolutely no hope of escaping if one was locking in a room like this.

My only hope is that Len and Dell don't waste their energy trying to escape.

* * *

"Rin!" a yell woke me. "We're locked in!" There was thudding, and then it went quiet. 'RIN!" He yelled.

"Shut up." I growled angrily "I know. I found out last night."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kaito asked, panicked.

"Because there was no point, now shut up and stop making so much noise."

"How can you be so calm?" He paused, "And who the hell is that red haired dude?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm clam because of experience? Guess what else I have experience in? Kicking you so hard where it hurts you won't move for a year. The red haired man is Akaito, that's plan two by the way, let him eat you." I hissed, Kaito whimpered and went back to his bed, and sitting leaned over with his face in his hands. I scowled and sat up, he is such a wimp. Pshaw, grandmas-knitted sweaters, cookies from mom? Such a loser, at least he takes his liquor straight. Still bitter from being rudely woken up, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I had been planning on having a bath, but the size of the tub made me have second thoughts. I sighed and left the bathroom, suddenly realizing that the glasses that had been on the side table last night weren't there anymore. Also there were two hooks on the wall, and hanging from each was a change of clothes for me and Kaito.

Mine (or at least I HOPE it was meant for me... uh...) was a long black dress, the skirt went down to about mid-calf and the side was slit up to mid-thigh. It had a strap on one side, which was all that was holding it up.

Kaito had a black suit with a red tie, pretty basic. I guess they need formal clothes too. It's a wonder though why they would even bother giving us anything. I reached to touch the dress, the fabric felt soft, it flowed well. I picked the hanger off the hook and took it to the bathroom. There was no mirror, I am glad for that. It could be awkward having to change in front of a mirror...

After putting on the dress I realized it wasn't black, it was a very dark red. Wow, a red tie for Kaito? A dark red dress for me? Pshaw, I bet Akaito makes everyone wear red. He's kind of cheesy like that.

Kaito stared at me as I stepped out of the bathroom. He had his suit on, and it really suited him, except he had his scarf on. I scowled at him for it.

"Take off that raggedy old scarf." I sighed.

"Why!" He asked, sounding almost insulted.

"Because! It would be an insult to wear your scarf when we were given nice clothes to wear." I lied through my teeth. Kaito grumbled and took his scarf off, I tossed him a hair brush I had found in the bathroom and went to the door. Kaito looked at me weird as I kneeled down to stare at the door knob.

"Hello? Do you expect us to walk around with cold feet?" I growled, staring right at the keyhole.

"What're you doing?" Kaito asked.

I pointed to the knob, "Camera." I said .The cameras were something I had known about for decades. One day long ago I had delivered something to one of the technicians watching a bunch of screens in a room. The technician had been slightly drunk I think, but he was nice and he explained it to me, a 'camera' was in each of the rooms. He had pointed to a door that led to a room I didn't even notice before. He told me that each room was 'bugged' too, so they were listening and watching everything that was happening in this place.

The only place they use keys are the cages where they keep the slaves, and they have a different key for each tiny cramped cell. Everywhere else in this place used numbers typed into a pad beside the doors. Confidential places, where few people were allowed, had these machines that could tell different voices apart. They only opened when certain people said the password. These types of machines are more recent additions.

I stood and turned to the bed. The 'bug' was probably on the bottom of the bed. I don't like being monitored like this, it's uncomfortable. Kaito stared at me as I waited in front of the door. He looked at me with that familiar 'You're crazy' look. Honestly, it was annoying at first but I'm getting used to it.

Knock Knock

Smirking arrogantly I turned to the door and opened it, "Hello?"

"Umm, you wanted shoes?" A small green-haired boy stood there, holding a bundle. He looked insecure at being in my presence. I almost burst out laughing, what a great show of power, send a small meek kid. Pshaw, they must not think much of us.

"Yes, thank you." I leaved towards him until my eyes were at his level. I stared into his deep green eyes. "That's interesting, are werewolves practicing with genetics? I didn't think green eyes and hair was natural." I glanced at Kaito. "I didn't think blue hair or non-vampiric red eyes were natural either." I grumbled, thinking of Akaito. My comment seemed to make the boy even more uncomfortable. "Will you tell your masters that I don't like being watched, listened to or locked in?"

The boy nodded hastily, opened the package, handed me two pairs of shoes and ran down the hall. He left the door open, and I almost thought it was just him being clueless. Then Akaito came out from behind the door.

"Hello." He chuckled. I stared, mildly shocked. Well, that was unexpected. "Might I come in?" Akaito continued, in an amused voice that pissed me off. Not the Len kid of idiotically amused, he was... Different.

"Sure." I mumbled, stepping back and to the side. He stepped in, glancing uninterested at Kaito. I silently shut the door.

"So," Akaito mumbled, staring at me. I returned his stare, "You seem to know a lot about this place."

"I suppose I do." I sighed, trying to sound uninterested.

"Almost like, you've been here before?"

"Why would I have ever been here? I have no business here other than making sure you aren't keeping slaves." I almost smiled, he couldn't accuse me of being the escapee, because if he did then maybe I wasn't and I would know for sure that they DID keep slaves. Besides, with the way I have been acting he thinks that I would keep quiet for a meager bribe.

"Just checking. You must be very observant."

"I have been told that by friends."

"It's a good quality to have."

"That it is."

"We only locked you in because we didn't want you getting lost or having one of the guards mistaking you for an intruder and shooting you I hope you know."

"I appreciate your concern."

"I'd best be going then, you will be sent for in a while, we will be having a bit of a party to celebrate your being here and our peace with the Vampires, I hope."

"Don't worry, we see nothing out of place here, we will gladly come with you." I smirked, Akaito did a half-twitch, and left. As soon as he couldn't see my face I smiled. I don't care if the cameras pick it up.

"Whaa?" Kaito stumbled, I tossed him his shoes. They were smart black dress shoes. I had red shoes with a bit of heel. Grumbling, I grabbed Kaito's sweater from his bed and draped it over the door knob, covering the camera. After I felt safe from prying eyes I crawled under the beds and found the device that had been collecting our voices. I peeled it off using my nails then rushed over to the sink and drowned it.

"Ahh." I sighed, relieved.

"Umm, what?" Kaito asked, probably now thoroughly confused. I smiled wildly at him. His eyes widened in fright.

* * *

The room went silent as I took my first step into it. Everyone was staring at me with disdain and shock. I smirked back at all of them.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Kaito whispered, walking fast to catch up to me.

"Pshaw, dude, you need to learn to stop giving a shit. After a few hundred years you feel like you have lived a full life, if they're going to kill us at least I can say I've outlived a sea turtle, they live for like, 200 years!" Len replied.

"I wasn't talking to you! Besides, I haven't lived 200-something years!" Kaito snapped.

"Shut up, you guys are so obnoxious." Dell growled. Len and Kaito went silent, joining the rest of the people here. We were now standing a few feet from Akaito's throne. He stared at us with surprise.

"This certainly is very interesting..." He trailed off.

"Thanks, we appreciated the clothes but they just weren't our style." I chimed. He continued to stare.

After Akaito had left, Kaito and I had discovered that our room was now unlocked, we went to Dell and Len's room and brought them back to ours. Len and Dell were wearing clothes given to them by the werewolves too. We made a few... Adjustments.

Now, standing in front of the court, I was wearing the top of the dress, the skirt ripped off, and my jeans. I had decided to wear the shoes we had been given. Dell was wearing the dress shirt and the tie with the dress pants. Len had the dress shirt with his jeans. Kaito had the dress shirt the dress pants and his scarf. All the clothing we had worn on the way in had been washed in the tub, then Len had held them out and spun in circles to dry them faster. Seriously. We had been throwing out ideas on how to get the clothes dry faster and Kaito had jokingly mentioned that idea and we had gone with it. Idiocy has its uses.

"I am sorry that we could not please you with our clothing choice." Akaito said, his eye looking about ready to burst out in a fit of twitching.

Despite our little surprise the 'party' continued, Akaito had a table and chairs pulled up to his throne so we could all sit and 'chat' with him. Even though it felt more like he was interrogating me. At some points, like when he asked me if I knew anything about the layout, I acted like I didn't know anything. I could walk from the throne room to the cages all the way to the other side of the facility where the eating hall was, with my eyes shut.

One thing that I found interesting, when he told me about the layout he told me wrong, he warped it so anyone who didn't know this place and followed his direction would end up totally disoriented and lost.

And so when we got tired, when it was time for us to go back to our rooms, and he gave me the wrong directions to our rooms, I followed them.

* * *

"How the hell are we lost?" Len exclaimed, poking my shoulder viciously. "I thought you knew this place well!"

"Shut up Len, I'm just following Akaito's directions."

"Must be bad directions, they did get YOU lost here!" Kaito chuckled. I ignored him.

"I hope you guys didn't leave anything important back at the rooms."

"Why?" They all asked. I stayed silent but picked up the pace, and they hurried to keep up to me. We approached a corner that Akaito didn't mention in his directions.

"Didn't he say to turn here?" I asked the boys mockingly, they all grumbled and I heard several no's and a maybe she is crazy. Turning left I started jogging, quickly approaching another corner. By the time I reached the corner I was full on running, turning sharply and leaping I took out a guard. Dell, Len and Kaito came around the corner and Kaito shouted in alarm at me throwing the other guard against a wall. Hastily I grabbed the first guards huge key ring and ran to the first cell, I found the key with a number matching the number on the cell and opened it, I tossed a few keys to Kaito, Len, Dell and the startled prisoner.

We quickly got the crowd out of their cells. Many of them grabbed an unused key, and a few of them shoved the twp guards in a cell. Once a group of guards came patrolling along the hallway (something that must be new, when I was here last there was just guards that stuck to one spot) they were almost immediately overpowered and thrown into of cells of their own.

When every door in this hall was opened I led them dashing down the hall, towards the small tunnel that would lead them all to freedom. The only thing I didn't notice was the small dark figure that slipped out of the group and dashed silently and unnoticed down the hall.

* * *

**Ooooh, :D CLIFF HANGER! Yep, I hope my story isn't totally cliche... D: oh well, I'm happy as long as SOMEONE enjoys reading it. :D thus, tell me if you like it! and tell me how to make it better so more people like it ;P**


	11. Issues

**Ughh... Weeeelll, I have nothing to say yet... other than that I'm sorry its so short and Akaito has issues. Major issues.

* * *

**

Ugh, I am going to get a headache soon. The four stupid vampires that wandered into our lair will soon be dead though, that will be one less hindrance. If anyone does come asking what happened to them I can just say they got lost and our guards saw them and reacted without thinking. Recently I have given all guards orders to kill vampires on sight, but only I know of the wrong instructions I gave them to get back to their quarters. They will walk straight into the most highly guarded place here. The cells.

I would much rather kill them myself, especially that idiotic blue-headed one. He REALLY pisses me off. Kind of reminds me of Katsu, ignorant, oblivious. I ripped his head off, and then I fed his blood to the slaves. It was the best contribution he has ever given our pack.

I sighed, the group of my subjects stared up at me, fear in their eyes. Probably because of the rumors that are flying around about me, most likely caused by the whole ripping off of my fathers head incident, and of course the arranged marriage incident... I smirked. Everyone took small steps, pretending to shift feet but really trying to get as far away from me as possible without me noticing and getting angry. Obviously, I do notice. I'm not stupid like them.

Slam

I glanced up as a figure slammed open the large double door at the back of the hall and ran up the long crimson carpet that ran straight through the centre of the room. At once I saw a flash of red from the eyes through the grimy face, and there was the smell that was wafting off of it. Vampires generally have a barely noticeable smell, even to canine noses, but our slaves have the tinge of blood and other residue that builds up in their cells. I hate almost that smell, just as I hate everything else about them.

"The vampires are escaping!" He yelled out, the court gasped and started towards the doors. I stopped them with a simple grumble.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You can believe me if you want, but if they all escape it's your fault." He pointed accusingly at me, "If they're still in their cells then you have every right to kill me as painfully as you want." He glared at me. I sighed and waved for everyone to go. They sprinted out and down the hall in the direction of the cells. The vampire bored up at me through his shaggy bangs.

"If everyone is escaping, why don't you try escaping with them?" I asked.

"Why should I? They don't like me, I don't like them." He growled. I smirked.

"I don't like them but I don't like you either. Traitorous vampires are of no use to me." I laughed, waving my hand. A woman's chuckle made the dark-purple haired man jerk his head, the reaction was slow and by the time he realized what was happening she was at his throat. He long silvery hair sweeping across the floor and swaying ghostishly as if in a non-existent breeze.

"Hello, what's your name?" She giggled, her clawed fingers gripping at his throat. He started choking, clawing at her hands, trying to break free. She loosened her grip.

"Akaitooo, he is feisty, and maybe he could learn to be loyal to the werewolves. Can I keep him?" She asked hopefully. I sighed, she was always like this. But I guess with the way she treats her personal servants he will last only about a week. He might last longer though; he seems like the kind of person that would fight to survive.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed, releasing the purple-haired man, he fell down coughing. Blood. He is weak, might only last a few days. "Sooo ..." she drawled, "What IS your name?" her crimson eyes sparkled as she stared down at her new servant, he started to stand up.

"You aren't worthy of knowing." He coughed. Her eyes went cold and she kicked him back to the ground.

"First thing's first. I'm going to have to teach you some respect." she kicked him onto his back, stepping on his throat with her heel so he couldn't breathe. "Soo, what's your name?" sheasked sweetly, leaning over so her face was above his. He choked. Smirking she leaned back onto her other foot so he could talk.

"Bitch." he hissed, half choking on his words. She leaned back on his throat. She reached into her pocket and pulling out a metal tag. Clamping it on his ear and there was a chink as it pierced his ear and locked together.

"Okay, here's the thing. This will come off of you for one of two reasons. One- you will start listening to me and answering my questions and obeying my every whim without questions or smart-ass remarks. Two- you die." she leaned hard on his throat. "It's your choice." she hissed, her silver hair sweeping across his face, she stepped off of him.

"What the hell! You ass-hole, what is an earring going to do to me? You think you're tough? You wouldn't be so full of yourself if pretty-ass do-nothing wasn't there behind you ready to send the entire court on me if I attack anyone!" he spit. She smirked evilly, pressing a button on the back of her glove. He lurched forward, coughing again.

"Listening now?"

"A small shock isn't going too do anything!" he hissed angrily. She slid her finger along her glove, lighting up sections. She pressed the button again and there was a zapping sound. The man lurched again, his eyes popping open. He started coughing blood again. She sighed and yanked him off the ground.

"I think you've got the idea now." She smirked, dragging him across the hall towards the shadows, lecturing him about all the cuts and gashes that were covering him. They seemed to fade into the darkness, but I knew that they had just entered one of the secret passages that run throughout this facility for her.

Sighing, I stood up. I guess I have to check out the prisoner escape situation. Even if they aren't all escaping, which means I get to kill that man, I can at least make sure the four most pesky of them are dead.

* * *

Damn. I was right, a bit more stress and I have a headache. They all escaped. A lot of the courtiers that ran to stop them were slaughtered. I guess years of abuse really get some people pissed off at you. When I arrived everyone fled in fear, but even I'm not stupid enough to blame them. It's my fault; I should have killed Rin when she arrived. It was almost like she was someone from a dream that I couldn't quite remember. But now I get it.

"Moooommm." I cried. She focuses on these kinds of things, hunting down and killing. Or at least capturing. Mainly killing.

"Honey? You haven't called me that for ages, sucking up are we?" She chuckled.

"Do you remember what the escapee looked like?" I asked.

"Yep, blonde, skinny, short jawbones, came in around the 1800s, snappy. Not worth my time hunting her."

"Now she's worth your time, along with the other three of our guests."

"Ooooh, I did like that blue-haired one! He was adorable! Maybe we can catch him and keep him? He was new wasn't he?"

"Ugh, yes, you can keep him."

"Wheee! Okay then, come on Taito!" She trotted through the door and into the darkness where the tunnel they had used for escape was. We should have just filled that in... Stupid father. The purple haired man- Taito- followed her. He was now covered in bandages. His eyes burning he glared up at me. It made me smile. Tei's cruelty would make her high in my court, it's too bad she's a vampire.

* * *

**Well, I was going to add a Rin pov on the end to fill space but I was lazy, and late in updating already. Ahhh... Well this is cheezy... whatever, I will spend more time on the next chapter editing! Mkay, well tell me what u liked!**


End file.
